PERHAPS YOU
by Princess JOYELF137
Summary: seorang Detective Tampan yang cenderung Cantik, Lee Sungmin. ingin mengungkap kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi dimasa lalunya. namun bagaimana jika kebenaran yang terungkap justru malah menyakitinya? / KYUMIN/ Slight JungMin /YAOI/BL/ Joyers mari merapat.. / NO SIDERS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**~~…PERHAPS YOU…~~**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**Slight. JungMin**

**EunHae**

**And Other…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**- WARNING! YAOI,OOC, ****,**** Abal,GAJE, EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-review di tunggu- **

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**Don't COPAS… !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

.

.

* * *

** Seoul, 13 Juli 1997**

Denting piano mengalun indah mengiringi Pesta besar di salah satu Hotel terbesar di kota Seoul.

" Saengil Chukkae Hamnida,,,, Saengil Chukkae Hamnidaa..

Saranghaneun Uri Aegya,, Saengil Chukkae Hamnidaaa…. "

Lagu Ulang tahun makin memeriahkan Pesta besar tersebut.

Terlihat dua Namja belia yang berdiri menghadap Kue Tart Super besar dengan dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil disetiap sudutnya beserta dua buah Lilin berangka 1 dan 0 di tengah-tengah Kue Tersebut. Senyum tak pernah luput dari keduanya kala semua Orang bertepuk tangan dan menyerukan mereka untuk segera meniup Lilin.

"Chamkamman. Chagiya.. sebelum kalian Meniup Lilin, kalian harus berdo'a terlebih dahulu " Ucap Yeoja yang masih terlihat sangat cantik walau usianya hampir berkepala 3.

Kedua Namja belia itupun menggangguk dan menuruti apa yang Yeoja tersebut perintahkan. Keduanya memejamkan mata bersama tanpa komando.

.

'aku berharap. tahun-tahun yang akan datang, bahkan sampai kita menua, kita akan selalu merayakan Pesta Ulang tahun bersama-sama ' Harap Namja belia yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Namja tampan yang sama-sama memejamkan mata disampingnya.

'aku berharap, kau akan selalu ada disisiku. selamanya ' harap Namja belia yang satunya.

Dengan sedikit mengintip, dia mencuri pandang pada Namja manis yang masih asik memejamkan mata melafalkan doa'anya.

Dirasa Do'a mereka cukup, mereka sama-sama membuka mata dan meniup Lilin bersama yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari semua yang menyaksikan perayaan tersebut.

" Cha,,, Saengil Chukkae cucu-cucuku " Ucap Namja yang telah berumur memeluk mereka berdua.

" Gomawo Harabeoji… " balas keduanya sambil ikut memeluk sang Harabeoji.

"yya,,! aku juga ingin memeluk cucu-cucuku " satu lagi Harabeoji berucap dan melepas pelukan ketiganya kemudian berganti dengan pelukan hangat untuk kedua Namja belia yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

.

" baiklah, sekarang giliran kedua kakek tua ini yang meniup lilin " suara seseorang dengan sedikit nada bercanda menginterupsi kegiatan kakek dan cucu-cucu itu.

Staff Hotel yang ada disana pun langsung mengganti Kue Tart Jumbo milik kedua Namja belia tadi dengan Kue Tart lain yang hiasan dan bentuknya lebih sederhana namun tetap terlihat Elegan. Meskipun memiliki bentuk yang berbeda, namun ada kesamaan antara kedua kue Tart tersebut. yaitu, sama-sama terdapat lilin angka 10 di tengah-tengahnya.

Kedua Namja belia yang masih berdiri ditempat masing-masing sedikit bergeser dan mempersilahkan kedua Harabeoji yang tadi memeluk mereka untuk menggantikan posisi mereka berdiri.

.

" terimakasih untuk semua orang yang tetap setia pada Hotel kami, dan terimakasih kepada kedua cucu kami yang selalu membawa berkah bagi Hotel ini disetiap Tahunnya. " ucap salah satu Harabeoji yang di angguki oleh semua orang.

" Terimakasih buat semua Kolega yang selalu mendukung kami. Semoga kita dapat terus membangun kerjasama yang baik sampai akhir " lanjut Harabeoji yang satunya.

Tepuk tangan makin meriah kala kedua Harabeoji itu tengah menyelesaikan acara tiup lilinnya.

Acara tiup lilin selesai,seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, setelah berakhirnya acara tiup lilin dan pemotongan kue, kini saatnya sesi wawancara.

.

.

" kalian selalu mengadakan Pesta megah ini setiap tahunnya, apakah akan terus berlanjut untuk kedepannya? " Tanya salah seorang Wartawan Televisi Swasta

" tentu saja. karena ini merupakan Pesta Ulang Tahun Hotel kami dan bertepatan dengan Ulang Tahun kedua Cucu kami "

" bukankah berdirinya hotel ini bukan pada Tanggal 13 Juli? "

" ah, mungkin di tahun-tahun sebelumnya tak ada yang menanyakan hal ini. Baiklah sekarang saya akan menceritakannya. Memang, kami merintis Hotel ini dari bawah dan bukan tepat di Tanggal 13 Juli, namun karena persaingan saat itu benar-benar ketat, Hotel kami tak berjalan dengan baik. Dan saat kedua Cucu kami lahir yang bertepatan dengan Tanggal 13 Juli, ternyata membawa berkah terhadap Hotel kami. Hotel kami berkembang Pesat saat itu. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk menjadikan hari kelahiran cucu-cucu kami sebagai Ulang Tahun Hotel kami juga. "

" aah dan apakah nama Hotel juga diambil dari inisial kedua cucu yang tengah berulang tahun? " Tanya seorang wartawan yang di jawab dengan senyum sumringah dari kedua Harabeoji tersebut.

" tentu saja " ucap keduanya gembira.

" apakah rencana anda kedepannya? "

" kami akan terus mempertahankan kemakmuran Hotel kami saat ini. dan sampai pada titik terakhir, Hotel ini akan tetap dipegang oleh keturunan kami nantinya. "

" apakah nantinya akan tetap ada 2 Presiden di Hotel ini seperti sekarang? "

" tentu saja. Kami jamin. "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

** Seoul 13 Juli 2014 (anggap saja sekarang sudah bulan juli. ^^)**

Di Hotel yang sama, Pesta besar kembali di gelar. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kali ini pun terdapat dua bentuk kue Tart yang sama besar. Dan terdapat lilin dengan angka yang sama pula di tengah-tengahnya.

.

Namja tampan yang berdiri di jajaran para tamu yang hadir menatap tajam pada objek yang ada dihadapannya. sekali-kali retina matanya bergelirya menelusui setiap pelosok dalam ruangan tersebut. pesta yang sangat mewah dan elegan. Semua orang yang berada di pesta tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati pesta. Obsidian kelamnya berhenti tepat saat menangkap 3 sosok pria paruh baya yang dia perkirakan sudah berusia 45tahunan atau lebih. tengah tertawa gembira menikmati pesta meriah tersebut.

Obsidiannya kembali menjelajah isi ruangan, dan kembali juga berhenti kala 2 siluet Namja tampan dan 1 Namja manis yang tertawa riang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Lama dia memandang ketiga Namja tersebut.

" tiup lilinnya,,, tiup lilinnya.. "

Fokusnya teralihkan. Dia kembali menangkap Objek utamanya. Sang empu Pesta. Namja manis yang kini memejamkan mata hendak melafalkan doa dengan kedua tangannya di genggam di depan dada. ' sangat manis ' pikirnya.

Hening,,,

Semua orang menanti sang Empunya Pesta menyelesaikan do'a, membuka mata dan meniup lilin dihadapannya.

.

Tepat saat Namja manis itu membuka matanya, tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa detik, seperti dejavu. mereka saling diam dan mengunci pandangan dalam mata masing-masing.

Namja manis itu yang terlebih dahulu memutus Kontak. Dia beralih pada Kue Tart dangan lilin angka 27 di tengahnya. Sementara Namja tampan yang beberapa saat lalu masih menatapnya, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta meriah tersebut.

.

.

" Saengil Chukkae Chagi.. " salah satu dari ketiga Namja paruh baya tadi memeluk sang anak yang tengah berulang tahun. Satu kecupan hangat dia daratkan di dahi sang anak sayang.

" Nado. saengil Chukkae Appa… " balasnya tulus.

" kami Ucapkan Selamat Ulang tahun dan Semoga panjang Umur untuk Detective Lee.." suara lantang pembawa acara melengking di seluruh ruangan. " dan sekarang, giliran Presdir kita yang meniup lilinnya. " lanjutnya yang disusul dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua yang menghadiri pesta.

Namja paruh baya yang beberapa saat lalu memeluk dan mencium dahi anaknya itu kini berdiri bersiap untuk meniup lilin dihadapannya.

Acara tiup lilin kembali di laksanakan. Ucapan selamat beserta do'a terlontar dari semua yang menyaksikan pesta meriah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya bahagia, semuanya menikmati pesta, semuanya bersuka cita. Namun tidak dengan sang pemilik pesta. Namja manis yang beberapa saat lalu tersenyum bahagia, menerima semua ucapan selamat dan do'a, kini berjalalan perlahan memisahkan diri dari keramaian pesta. Dia berjalan menuju tangga darurat yang terdapat di hotel tersebut. dengan langkah gontai, dia terus menaiki tangga tersebut. tatapannya kosong, sebelah tangannya menekan dadanya yang mulai sesak. Air mata telah terlihat menggenangi pelupuk mata indahnya.

.

.

Setengah ragu, dia membuka pintu besi dihadapannya. sempat terpikir untuk berbalik dan kembali, namun dengan meyakinkan hatinya, dia melangkah kedepan.

**Atap gedung hotel…**.

Sepi,,,

Itu yang pertama kali dirasakannya saat menapaki tempat tersebut, beruntung di setiap sudut terdapat lampu yang menerangi kala malam seperti saat ini. Meskipun tak seterang di dalam gedung hotel, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Dia tak ingin siapapun melihat keadaanya yang sangat kacau.

.

17 tahun,,,

17 tahun dia tak pernah menginjakan kakinya lagi ke tempat tersebut. tempat yang masih sama dengan 17 tahun yang lalu, suasana yang masih sama dengan 17 tahun yang lalu. Aroma yang masih sama dengan 17 tahun yang lalu, bahkan dia bisa merasakan semilir angin yang langsung menerpa wajahnya, persis seperti 17 tahun yang lalu setiap kali dia menginjakan kaki di tempat tersebut. tempat favoritnya, 17 tahun yang lalu.

Semuanya masih sama, namun ada satu hal yang tak sama. Ritual setiap tahunnya yang tak sama. Bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah lagi sama untuk selamanya.

.

Air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi, dengan tertatih dia berjalan menuju ujung tempat tersebut.

tangan sebelah kanannya makin erat mencengkram kemeja dibagian dadanya yang makin sesak. Sementara tangan sebelah kirinya mencengkram erat jeruji besi yang terdapat di seluruh tepian atap gedung yang berfungsi utuk memagari tempat tersebut.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang semakin menjadi, pandangannya beralih pada bangku kayu yang masih tetap kokoh di tempatnya meskipun 17 tahun telah berlalu dan tak pernah terawat.

Dadanya semakin sesak kala melihat tempat itu, tempat dimana setiap tahunnya, setiap pergantian usianya, selalu ramai dan diisi kenangan indah. Itu dulu. Dulu, dan tetap dulu. Yang kini hanya menjadi kenangan pahit untuknya.

.

Tak ingin semakin sesak, dipun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, kini kedua manic Foxy bening yang telah penuh oleh air mata itu menatap kelangit malam. Lagi-lagi langit yang sama dengan 17 tahun yang lalu. Bintang-bintang bertebaran menghiasi langit malam. Sebagian orang mungkin akan merasa bahagia kala melihatnya, namun tidak dengan dirinya. manic foxy yang selalu mengerjap indah itu, kini menatap langit malam dengan penuh luka. Tatapan yang sangat menyayat hati. Air mata kembali meluncur deras. Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kali ini saja, biarkan dia menumpahkan semuanya ditempat itu, tempat yang selama 17 tahun ini menjadi tempat yang paling dia hindari.

.

.

" Permisi,,, "

DEG…

Namja manis itu terkaget dan mematung sejenak. dengan sisa kesadarannya, diapun menghapus kasar air mata yang masih menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dan beralih memandang asal suara barusan.

" kau menangis? " lanjut seseorang yang telah dengan sukses membuyarkan segala lamunannya sejak tadi. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah dan memberikan senyum sekilas pada Namja Tampan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. bohong kalau Namja tampan yang kini memandangnya percaya pada gelengan dari kepala cantik itu. namun demi kesopanan, dia hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum Namja manis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

Dengan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sang Empu Pesta itu menatap Objek dihadapannya. dia tak mengenali Namja Tampan itu, mungkinkah dia tamu atau rekan bisnis ayahnya yang menginap di hotel mereka?

Chamkamman,,

kalau tidak salah ingat, Namja itu,, Namja itu yang tadi sempat bertemu pandang dengannya sebelum acara meniup lilin beberapa saat lalu. Untuk apa dia ketempat ini? Pikirnya.

" apa kau sedang merindukan seseorang? "

kembali Namja manis itu mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Namja di hadapannya, dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam. Dia bukannya sombong, hanya saja untuk saat ini dia tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Bukannya tidak sopan, dia bahkan sangat sopan terhadap siapapun. Seperti yang tadi disebutkan, dia hanya tak ingin diganggu, dan dia berharap dengan begitu, Namja yang kini masih berdiri disampingnya dapat meninggalkannya kembali sendirian.

.

Namun sepertinya, harapannya tak terwujud. Namja Tampan sang penggangu itu kembali berucap. " kalau kau merindukan seseorang,,- " ucapannya sedikit menggantung, Namja manis itu menghela nafas kesal.' Kenapa dia masih di situ dan malah banyak bicara ' gerutunya dalam hati.

Dia berniat untuk beranjak terlebih dahulu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu.. " pandanglah langit malam dan bintang-bintang, karena dimanapun orang yang kita rindukan berada, pasti dapat melihat langit dan bintang yang sama."

DEG…

Ucapan Namja tampan di sampingnya sukses membuat persendian ototnya melemas, dengan refleks dia menatap Namja yang kini tersenyum dihadapannya, tak percaya.

Setelah memberikan senyum mempesonanya. dengan santai, Namja tampan tersebut beralih menatap langit malam.

Kini sang empu pesta itu memandangnya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. kata-katanya barusan mengingatkannya pada perkataan seseorang 17 tahun yang lalu. di tempat ini, tempat yang selama 17 tahun dihindarinya, orang tersebut mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Namja Tampan yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

" apa kau menangis lagi? " Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan kaget saat mendapati kedua foxy bening itu kembali berair.

" ah ani. Hanya saja-,, " dia menggantung kata-katanya. Sebelum meneruskan. "Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Namaku Lee Sungmin " Namja manis sang empu Pesta yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin itu memutuskan untuk mengganti topic pembicaraan dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan.

" Namaku,,,,, " Namja tampan itu bermaksud membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin sebelum datang suara yang menginterupsi mereka. " Chagia,,, ternyata kau disini. " tiba-tiba muncul satu Namja yang terlihat sangat kaget mendapati Sungmin di tempat tersebut dan menghampiri mereka.

" ne.." Sungmin menoleh keasal suara dan melanjutkan ucapannya. " aah dia tunanganku. Namanya Kim Jungmo " Sungmin mengenalkan Jungmo yang kini tengah menggandeng tangannya pada Namja tampan tersebut.

" aah ne.. namaku ,, Kyuhyun Jo.. " ucap Namja tampan itu dengan menjabat tangan Sungmin dan Jungmo bergantian.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC/END?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Readers: Jiaaaaaahhh,,, malah nongol ff baru. Yang lain z belom pada lanjut!

*Me: Mian readers,, sebenarnya sayyah mo lanjutin "Thank You".. tapi ternyata si Ilham gx muncul-muncul,, sayyah juga heran, kemana tuh si ilham.. *apa dah?* #Ngeles kaya bajaj#

jadi untuk mengisi kekosongan, sayyah update ff ini. Sbenarnya ff ini gx bakalan sayyah update sekarang2, tapi karena keegoisan sayyah, akhirnya ni ff muncul juga di ffn ,,,,

*Bagaimana Pemirsaahh? Mau di lanjut?

oke,di atas sudah di kasih tahu.. disini ada JungMin. klo gx suka, Jeongmal Mianhae… Tapi berdo'a saja, mudah-mudahan itu gx lama. karena Pairing utama tetap KYUMIN.. kkkk,,,,

Untuk permulaan segitu saja.. kalau ada yang minat, kedepannya mungkin bisa lebih panjang lagi.

Dan di awal-awal silahkan kalian main tebak-tebakan dulu apa yang terjadi didalam ceritanya…. ^^

Tapi tetep.. ff ini akan di lanjut bagaimana Respon Readers.. kalau banyak yang suka dan banyak Review, pasti di lanjut. Kalau gx ada yang minat. Yah terpaksa gulung tikar(?)

So,,, silahkan salurkan bantuan kalian melalui kotak Review.. *kenapa jadi kaya korban bencana alam begini ya?*

Pokoknya, ayo Review sebanyak-banyaknya biar ff ini bisa di lanjut..

Review…. ! Review…. ! Review…. !

**Akhir kata…**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. ^^**

**Lambai-Lambai Bareng KyuMin….**

**_Princess Kyumin137_**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~…PERHAPS YOU…~~**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**Slight. JungMin**

**EunHae**

**And Other…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**- WARNING! YAOI, OOC, Abal, GAJE, EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-review di tunggu!- **

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**Don't COPAS… !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Aah.. dia Tunanganku. Namanya Kim Jungmo." Sungmin mengenalkan Jungmo yang kini tengah menggandeng tangannya pada Namja tampan tersebut.

"Ne.. namaku.. Kyuhyun Jo." ucap Namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu menjabat tangan Sungmin dan Jungmo bergantian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyuhyun Jo.." Jungmo mengerutkan keningnya sedikit berpikir. "Ommo! apakah mungkin anda putra Tuan Yeunghwan Jo?"

namja tampan yang bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jungmo dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aigoo… kenapa tak memberitahu kami sejak awal. Kapan anda datang ke Korea? Mohon maaf kami tak bisa menjemput anda di Airport" Sungmin menatap Jungmo bingung. "Beliau ini utusan dari hotel Mirracle AS, yang akan bekerjasama dengan hotel kita Chagi.." menyadari kepenasaran namja manis disampingnya, Jungmo memberikan jawaban yang bisa cepat dimengerti oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tak apa. lagipula saya tidak enak jika harus merepotkan." Ucap Kyuhyun ramah. Sungmin kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada namja tampan yang masih berdiri dihadapannya kikuk. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya, dia menyesali tindakan bodohnya yang menangis dihadapan orang penting untuk hotel keluarganya itu.

"Mari kita bekerjasama Kyuhyun Jo-ssi, semoga anda betah bekerja sama dengan hotel kami." Jungmo kembali berucap sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang disambut hangat oleh orang yang dimaksud. "Bantu saya juga. Kim Jungmo-ssi.."

.

"Chagi, semua orang menunggumu di bawah" Jungmo menatap Sungmin sejenak, sebelum berucap kembali pada Kyuhyun. "Oh.. mohon maaf, anda datang kemari di saat hotel sedang benar-benar sibuk"

"Justru saya senang, ternyata hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun hotel kalian. Chukkaehamnida.."

"Kamsahamnida." Balas Jungmo, kemudian kembali berucap. "Dan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun tunangan saya juga " lanjut Jungmo sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin sayang.

"Oh benar. tadi saya sempat melihatnya di pesta. Saengil chukaehamnida Lee Sungmin-ssi "

"Kamsahamnida…"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita kebawah. Silahkan nikmati pestanya Kyuhyun Jo-ssi." ajak Jungmo yang di angguki oleh Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Abbeonim, beliau putra tuan Yeunghwan Jo.. Kyuhyun Jo " Jungmo mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Lee Kangin. Ayah Sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi wawancaranya bersama para wartawan.

"Aigooo… ternyata benar apa kata Ayahmu. Kau sangat tampan" Puji Kangin sedikit berlebihan.

"Kamsahamnida.." Kyuhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya Sopan berterimakasih pada Namja berwibawa dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayahmu? Kudengar hotel kalian makin berkembang pesat" Lanjut Kangin.

"Anda terlalu memuji. Daddy, beliau baik. Beliau juga menitipkan salam untuk Anda"

"Begitukah? Aah.. sampaikan salamku juga untuknya. Mari bekerja sama Kyuhyun Jo-ssi, semoga betah bekerja di hotel kami."

"Ne… mohon bantuannya juga Tuan Lee."

.

Merekapun tenggelam dalam pembicaraan tentang ini dan itu mengenai masalah perhotelan, sampai Jungmo meminta maaf karena harus terpaksa menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Abbeonim, tamu dari Jepang telah tiba."

"Oh.. Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf sekali kami harus pergi." Kangin menatap namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu sedikit menyesal. "Silahkan nikmati hidangannya, meskipun tak seberapa" Lanjutnya sedikit merendah.

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa nanti Tuan Lee."

Setelah anggukan dari Kangin, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung sang Presdir sekaligus pemilik hotel tersebut yang semakin menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling, pesta sudah mulai sepi, para tamu yang sebelumnya memeriahkan pesta itu satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan pesta dan melanjutkan aktifitas pribadi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasukan gadget hitam miliknya pada saku celana, beberapa detik yang lalu Jungmo menelpon dan berpamitan karena harus pergi bersama Kangin.

Kedua Foxy bening itu menangkap siluet Kyuhyun di depannya, diapun menghampiri namja tampan tersebut. "Kyuhyun Jo-ssi, anda menyukai hidangannya?" sapa Sungmin sambil menyodorkan segelas wine kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Gomapta.." Kyuhyun menerima gelas yang berisi wine dari Sungmin. "Tentu. saya menikmatinya, pestanya sangat meriah" Lanjut Kyuhyun antusias.

1 detik..

2 detik..

sampai 5 detik kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi air muka Sungmin.

"Apakah saya mengatakan hal yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Oh tidak, bukan begitu. Anda benar, pestanya sangat meriah. Hanya saja…" Kyuhyun diam menunggu Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataanya. "Aku tak menyukai pesta meriah ini." Sungmin menundukan kepala perih.

"Ne?"

"Aah.. animida, sepertinya saya terlalu banyak minum hingga berbicara tak jelas. Mianhamnida…"

Demi apa, Sungmin merutuki dirinya saat ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga dia berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya? Dia seperti melupakan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang penting untuk hotelnya.

Sebelumnya dia tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan ketidak sukaannya mengenai pesta ulang tahun pada siapapun, bahkan pada Jungmo tunangannya sekalipun. Namun, pada namja tampan yang kini berdiri menatap bingung di depannya, namja yang baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dikenalnya, Sungmin seolah merasa nyaman mengatakan itu. Entahlah, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu diatap gedung, Sungmin sudah merasa nyaman berbicara padanya. Bahkan menangis dihadapannya yang tak pernah Sungmin lakukan dihadapan siapapun. kecuali seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya.

.

"Detective Lee…" Seorang namja tinggi menghampiri mereka dan dapat sedikit mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku.

"Aah.. Hyung… "

"Dia siapa Min?" Namja yang baru bergabung tersebut melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Oh, beliau utusan dari hotel Mirracle yang akan bekerja sama dengan hotel Appa. Hyung. "

"Begitukah? Mianhamnida, saya kurang sopan. Saya Jung Yunho" Yunho mengenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya Kyuhyun Jo. senang berkenalan dengan anda" Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Yunho dengan memamerkan Senyum hangatnya.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. kasusku yang kemarin belum selesai."

"Kasus tentang pembunuhan berantai itu Hyung? Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak usah. Kau nikmati saja pestanya. Ah.. besok hari libur bukan? sampai bertemu hari senin nanti Detective Lee." yunho yang sudah seperti kakak bagi Sungmin mengacak halus surai pirang Sungmin sebelum akhirnya kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

.

"Detective Lee? Oh aku tak menyangka kau seorang Detective. Sungmin-ssi" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun sudah sedikit santai berbicara dengan Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak seformal Sungmin saat mereka berkomunikasi.

"Aku kira kau CEO di hotel ini" lanjut Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin antara kagum dan penasaran.

"Semua orang pasti akan berpikiran hal yang sama mengingat Appa yang seorang Presdir di hotel ini. Namun saya tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Saya ingin sesuatu yang menantang" ucap Sungmin. 'dan aku ingin mencari kebenaran atas semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu' lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku salut."

"Kamsahamnida.."

"Oh ya, Sungmin-ssi. jangan terlalu formal begitu.." Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan melihat Sungmin yang kontan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kuperhatikan, di tengah-tengah kue tart tadi ada lilin angka 27. Sepertinya itu usiamu?" Sungmin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Usia kita tidak jauh berbeda. Jadi tak usah terlalu formal. " lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Eh? Jeongmalyo?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Waeo? Apakah aku terlihat begitu tua?"

"Animida…" Sungmin mengibaskan kedua tangnnya kikuk. Jujur dia memang mengira Kyuhyun lebih tua darinya. Yaa bukan tua seperti ahjussi-ahjussi, hanya saja Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun lebih tua 3 atau 4 tahun darinya. Tak pernah terpikir bahwa usia mereka tak jauh berbeda.

.

.

"Hyuuung…." teriakan girang namja yang memiliki daya tarik karena gummy smilenya itu menginterupsi obrolan mereka. dengan riang, dia berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin berdiri saat ini.

Sejenak, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok tampan yang tengah memandangnya. Dan untuk beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Waeo Hyukkie-ya?" Perkataan Sungmin memutus kontak kedua Orbs tersebut.

"Aah.. Hyung, Mianhae. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Si ikan itu mengajakku kencan" bisiknya malu dengan pipi putih mulusnya sedikit bersemu.

"Chagia, kau lama sekali.." satu lagi namja yang, ekhem.. sedikit pendek namun memiliki paras tampan luar biasa bergabung dengan mereka.

"Yyaa! Kalian ini.." Sungmin memukul sayang pundak namja yang baru tiba dengan tawa tertahan. Dia sedikit tak enak pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mengamati mereka.

.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat hyung.." pamit mereka akhirnya. Mereka berdua membungkukan badan kearah Kyuhyun sopan. Meskipun mereka tak sempat berkenalan dengan namja asing itu, mereka tau bagaimana bersikap. Apalagi mereka yakin, bahwa namja yang kini tengah bersama Sungmin itu lebih tua dari mereka.

.

Kyuhyun memandang kepergian mereka dengan senyum simpul terulas dibibirnya kala melihat namja bergummy smile tadi kini bergelayut manja pada lengan namja disampingnya. Meskipun hanya memandang punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh, namun Kyuhyun yakin kedua namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Mianhamnida, Kyuhyun-ssi. mereka memang sedikit nakal." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Oh tidak apa Sungmin-ssi, mereka menggemaskan. Siapa mereka?"

"Itu Nae Dongsaeng, Hyukjae. Dan kekasihnya Donghae."

"Aah.. kau mempunyai Dongsaeng rupanya?"

"Ne.. dia manis bukan?"

"Tentu. Sangat manis"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Merekapun akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang segala hal. Sungmin sudah tak seformal seperti sebelumnya.

Mungkin karena usia mereka yang tak jauh berbeda, Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun bisa dengan cepat mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

.

Hari semakin larut..

Dan perbincangan mereka harus berakhir kala Sungmin mohon undur diri dan memutuskan untuk pulang, meninggalkan pesta yang telah usai tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan menyeret 2 Koper besar di pelataran parkir gedung Apartment megah yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Setelah memasukan kunci mobil -yang baru diterimanya pagi tadi- kedalam saku celana jeansnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift yang berada disebelah selatan pelataran parkir gedung tersebut.

Drrrtt,,,,Drrrttt,,,,

Langkahnya terhenti sebentar kala getaran ponsel di saku kemejanya bergetar tak sabaran. Setelah melihat ID pemanggil yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya, Kyuhyun menempelkan gadget hitam itu pada telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Hallo Daddy…" ucapnya kala line telepon itu telah tersambung.

**"Oh.. Anakku.. maaf daddy baru menghubungimu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"**

"Baik. Aku baru akan menuju Apartmentku Dadd.. "

**"Baguslah. kau baik-baik di sana.. ingat anakku.. ini bisnis besar kita, baik-baiklah bekerja disana"**

"Oke. tenang saja Dadd.. percayakan semuanya padaku."

PIP… Sambungan terputus, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift yang pintunya telah terbuka.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" langkah Kyuhyun sontak kembali terhenti kala indra pendengarannya menangkap jelas suara yang sangat dikenalinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan benar saja. Namja manis itu kini berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sungmin-ssi? Apa yang…."

"Kau tinggal disini?" pertanyaan Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Manic foxy bening itu meneliti 2 koper besar yang tadi diseret Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. dan Kau?"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga tinggal disini."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. "Kau tinggal disini?"

"Emm.. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menanyakan kenapa aku tidak tinggal dirumah sendiri?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Memang itu yang akan dia tanyakan selanjutnya.

"Ini lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjaku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah kemari."

"Oh begitu?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi. Meskipun dia yakin ada alasan lain kenapa Sungmin memilih tinggal di Apartment bukan dirumahnya. dan seketika senyum terukir dibibir tebalnya. entah kenapa mengetahui mereka akan tinggal dalam gedung Apartment yang sama, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit senang. Mungkinkah…?

.

"Mmm.. Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa tak tinggal di hotel kami saja?"

"Aaah.. Aku tak enak kalau harus tinggal disana. Kau tinggal di lantai berapa Sungmin-ssi?" mereka masuk lift bersama dan jemari Kyuhyun siap menekan tombol angka didalamnya.

"Lantai 15."

"Jinjja? Sepertinya sama." Kyuhyun menekan tombol angka 15. Sedikit mengernyit. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan?

.

.

.

TING….

Pintu lift terbuka. Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun yang sedikit kewalahan karena membawa dua koper besar.

"Yyaaa! Kenapa lama Se- ommona! " Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan seorang namja yang baru saja berteriak tak jelas dan menghampiri mereka.

"Aa..aahh.. Nu.. gu?" namja -yang Sungmin yakini kenalan atau teman Kyuhyun- itu menatap Kyuhyun, sementara jari telunjuknya sedikit menunjuk kearah Sungmin.

"Oh. Sungmin-ssi, kenalkan dia Changmin. Dia sekretaris, asisten sekaligus pembantuku" Canda Kyuhyun. bibir tipis Sungmin mengulas senyum simpul, ternyata seorang Kyuhyun Jo memiliki sifat humor juga. Pikirnya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.."

"Changmin. Shim Changmin."

"Sungmin-ssi, kau tinggal di mana?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Apartment yang sangat asing baginya. Tentu saja. dia tak mengetahui apa-apa, Changmin yang mencarikannya Apartment untuk mereka.

Mereka? yah, Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersama Changmin selama di Korea.

"Di sebelah sana. No 137" Sungmin menunjuk Apartmentnya.

"Oh.. kami di sebelah sana. " Changmin menunjuk pintu Apartment yang tepat berhadapan dengan pintu Apartment Sungmin.

Berhadapan? Kebetulan lagi kah?

Meskipun berhadapan, namun jaraknya sedikit jauh. karena di tengah-tengah terdapat lingkaran besar terali besi yang bisa melihat kebawah gedung secara langsung. Jadi meskipun Apartment mereka berhadapan, mereka tetap harus berjalan melingkar sedikit jauh bila ingin berkunjung satu sama lain.

"Ini sangat kebetulan sekali. Baiklah, lain kali kalian berkunjunglah ke Apartmentku. " ucap Sungmin. lalu pamit untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Baik. Sungmin-ssi " angguk Kyuhyun dan Changmin hampir bersamaan.

.

Sepeninggalnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja disampinya. sedangkan Changmin, namja tersebut hanya tersenyum jahil, kemudian melangkah santai meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan menyeret kedua koper Kyuhyun menuju kamar Apartment mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau tak menjemputku. Eoh? " Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya dan langsung menghampiri Changmin yang telah duduk santai di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan tengah Apartment tersebut. Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengadili Changmin, namun tatapannya langsung terpukau dengan isi Apartment mereka.

"Wooaahh.. kau tau juga seleraku" kedua Obsidiannya menjelajahi setiap sudut, dua kamar yang lumayan besar dengan dilengkapi kamar mandi dimasing-masing kamar, dapur yang lumayan luas beserta ruangan tengah yang tak kalah luas juga.

"Duduklah, kau seperti tak tahu aku saja. kau kira kita baru kenal kemarin sore? Kita sudah bersahabat lama. aku sudah pasti tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Changmin masih duduk santai sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai membuka satu persatu kamar di Apartment tersebut.

"Assa…! ini kamarku.." teriak Kyuhyun kala membuka kamar utama dengan ranjang king size yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar didalamnya.

"Kau suka Kyu? bagus bukan pilihanku?" Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar utama.

"Sejak kapan kau menyiapkannya Changmin-ah, bukankah saat kita akan berangkat ke Korea kita belum menyiapkan apapun?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur empuk dikamar tersebut, lalu beralih menatap Changmin.

"Apa kau lupa Kyu, seminggu yang lalu aku sudah terbang ke Korea."

"Aahh.. iya aku ingat, tapi bukankah kau bilang ada urusan penting? Bahkan kemarin kau tak bisa menjemputku."

"Aigoo… Kyuhyun Jo,apakah baru semalam kau tinggal di Korea sudah mengurangi kejeniusanmu? Eoh? " Kyuhyun melemparkan satu buah bantal kearah Changmin. Dan dengan tanggap Changmin dapat menangkap bantal empuk tersebut sebelum mengenai wajah tampannya. Diapun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dan ikut mendudukan diri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir, apa gunanya benda canggih ini?" Changmin mengacungkan Ponsel di tangannya. "Aku tinggal menekan beberapa angka di dalam benda canggih ini, dan semuanya beres. Kalau mengenai Apartment, aku mengetahui ini adalah salah satu Apartment terbaik di Seoul. Dan kau tahu sendiri lah alasan utamanya.." Changmin mengedipkan mata jahil kearah sahabat tampan dihadapannya.

"Iya aku tau. Supaya kau bisa berdekatan dengan kekasihmu itu kan? Sudah kuduga! tempat tinggalnya di dekat sini? Atau bahkan di gedung Apartment ini?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghadiahi Changmin dengan timpukan bantal empuk yang kali ini dengan telak dapat mengenai sasaran.

"Yyaa! Kau itu sepertinya senang sekali menyiksaku Tuan Jo.!" Umpat Changmin tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya Tuan Shim!. Tapi… " Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan menggantung ucapannya sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan. "Gomawo Changmin-ah.."

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau ini seperti pada siapa saja. aahh… kemarin malam kau menginap di hotel bukan? Apa kau sudah melihat-lihat hotel tempat kita bekerja? Bagaimana? "

"Baik. Semuanya baik. Tadi Daddy menelepon, katanya kita harus bekerja dengan baik disini."

Changmin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. yah, mereka memang akan bekerja di hotel milik Ayah Sungmin mulai besok. Karena kedua hotel akan bekerja sama membangung sebuah proyek, maka Kyuhyun di tunjuk untuk bekerja di hotel yang akan bekerja sama dengan hotel ayahnya tersebut. Dan demi menjaga nama baik beserta kualitas kerja hotel ayah Kyuhyun di AS,mereka harus bekerja dengan baik di tempat itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin melepas kacamata bacanya dan meletakannya di sebelah laptop yang masih menyala dihadapannya. dia menggerakan kepala dan tangannya yang terasa kaku. Selama berjam-jam dia mempelajari semua berkas yang Donghae emailkan. Pekerjaannya selalu membuatnya lelah. Namun dia menyukainya. meskipun lelah dan banyak tantangan, justru itu sangat membantunya untuk mengalihkan semua perhatian dari kenangan masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

Sejak awal, saat dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Detective, dia sudah tahu baik buruknya pekerjaan tersebut. apalagi di saat dirinya harus memburu banyak penjahat. Memang, terkadang dia mengeluh atas pekerjaannya, namun saat dia mengingat kembali apa yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk menjadi seorang Detective, dia kembali bersemangat menyingkirkan semua penat yang di pikulnya.

"Hyung, ini sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat." Namja manis sang pemilik gummy smile itu berdiri dibelakang Sungmin sambil memijat pelan bahu Sungmin berharap dapat sedikit membuat otot-otot namja manis bergigi kelinci tersebut rileks. - Aahh.. orang yang tinggal bersama Sungmin tak lain adalah Hyukjae.-

"Kau belum tidur Hyukkie?" Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan lembut Hyukjae -yang lebih akrab di panggil Eunhyuk itu- pada bahunya.

"Mana bisa aku tidur sedangkan Hyung selalu bergadang setiap malam."

"Kau ini. Jangan selalu menungguku untuk tidur."

Sungmin menahan pijatan tangan Eunhyuk dan mengisyaratkan namja manis itu untuk duduk. Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Sungmin menghentikan pijatannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sungmin kemudian duduk di pinggirnya. Sungmin memutar kursi kerjanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu Hyukkie, banyak penjahat diluar sana yang harus aku tangkap."

"Tapi Hyung, kau selalu larut dalam pekerjaan. Aku takut kau sakit."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Eoh?"

"Tentu saja. ku hyungku"

"Donghae juga seorang Detective, apa kau tak mengkhawatirkannya juga?" Sungmin sedikit menggoda sang adik yang mulat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dia bodoh! Selalu menyerahkan pekerjaan padamu. Lihatlah, bukankah itu email dari dia? Tck,,, selalu saja menyulitkan hyungku tercinta."

"Yaa! Kau ini! Itu memang tugas dia."

"Iya aku tahu hyung, dia bawahanmu. Bawahan yang selalu merepotkan atasannya."

"Ish,, tapi kau mencintainya bukan?" perkataan Sungmin tepat sasaran. Kedua pipi Eunhyuk kini merona merah. "Bukankah kau bilang, kau sangat menyukainya. apalagi saat dia sedang memakai seragam?" Sungmin makin menggoda adik manis dihadapannya.

"Yyaa! Kenapa kau malah menyudutkanku hyung? Sudahlah aku ingin tidur." Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terkikik geli merasa puas telah menggoda adiknya.

"Hyung…" Eunhyuk yang telah berdiri di pintu kamar Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Aahh… ani. pokoknya jangan bergadang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jaljja.. hyung." ucapnya kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap pintu kamar yang telah tertutup dengan nanar. Sungmin mendongakan kepala dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna mencegah kristal bening itu kembali menetes membasahi pipi Chubbynya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, wajah polosnya saat tertidur telah basah oleh keringat dingin. keningnya berkerut seolah menahan sakit. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Air mata kembali mengalir walau kini matanya masih terpejam rapat. Dadanya sesak. Nafasnya sudah memburu.

**.**

**.**

"_**Ming…"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Saranghae… Jeongmal Saranghae…"**_

"_**Nado.. Saranghaeyo…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Matikan TV. Jangan biarkan Sungmin menonton televisi sekarang!" Perintah Kangin kepada salah satu Maid yang berada di rumah mereka**_

"_**Kenapa aku tak boleh menonton tv?"**_

"_**Minnie.?!." Kangin hampir saja melompat saking kagetnya dengan kedatangan sang putra yang tiba-tiba. **_

"_**Appa.. kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik? Aku ingin menonton tv."**_

"_**Andwe.! jangan sekarang Chagi.."**_

"_**Wae, Appa? Ish…" Dengan kesal, Sungmin merebut remmote yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Shin Ahjumma –Maid tersayangnya-**_

"_**Tuan muda.. itu.."**_

_**Splassshhh… **_

_**Televisi dihadapan Sungmin menyala. Dan seketika menampilkan Hot News di pagi hari. **_

"**_M_**_**alam tadi, tepatnya pukul 22.30 Keluarga Cho ditemukan tewas di kediaman mereka. Polisi memperkirakan ini adalah kasus perampokan yang di sertai pembunuhan. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, beserta Putra sulung mereka dikabarkan menjadi korban karena insiden tersebut-… "**_

_**Pembawa berita masih berbicara panjang lebar. **_

"_**Tuan.." sang Maid menatap Kangin dan Sungmin bergantian. Dia sangat takut apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada sang anak majikan yang teramat disayanginya itu. **_

"_**Chagi… " Kangin pun ternyata mempunyai ketakutan yang sama dengan Maid mereka. perlahan Kangin mendekati Sungmin dengan tatapan pilu. Sangat menyakitkan.**_

_**Sungmin diam. Dia mematung di tempatnya. Tak ada tetesan bening yang Kangin perkirakan akan menghiasi pipi Chubby putra tersayangnya. Sungmin hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan menatap kosong pada layar televisi yang masih menampilkan kilasan kejadian yang diberitakan oleh Pembawa berita tadi dihadapannya. dia tak bergerak, tak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun, tak ada isakan dari mulutnya. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. **_

_**Sampai akhirnya, hanya ada satu bisikan kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. **_

"_**Gotjimmal(Bohong)!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xiannieeeeeeeee… hosh… hosh… hosh… " dengan sekali hentak, kedua manic Foxy itu terbuka, dan tubuh mungil Sungmin bangun terduduk di atas kasurnya.

Itu bukan mimpi.. itu bukan mimpi.. itu kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang selalu menghantui tidurnya setiap malam. Kenyataan pahit yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya selama 17 Tahun ini.

.

.

"Hyung… !" Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Sungmin khawatir. saking kerasnya teriakan Sungmin, Eunhyuk yang tertidur di kamar sebelah sampai terbangun karena dapat mendengarnya.

Sungmin bergetar hebat di tempatnya, tubuhnya telah basah dengan keringat dingin. Air mata tak dapat dicegah untuk meluncur deras dari kedua Foxy indahnya. Eunhyuk dengan segera memeluk tubuh bergetar Sungmin, mengelus punggung sempit sang hyung dengan halus berharap dapat menenangkannya.

Sungmin masih bergetar dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, tangannya mencengkram kuat pada piama yang dipakai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin erat. Tanpa disadari matanya ikut memanas dan meluncurkan kristal bening dikedua pipi mulusnya. 'Kau bermimpi lagi hyung? Mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghantuimu.' monolognya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan. Dia tak ingin membuat Sungmin semakin rapuh. dia ingin menguatkan Sungmin, walau dirinyapun sama rapuhnya dengan Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Tuan, kami berhasil menemukannya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yah kami sangat yakin."

"Bagus! Kalian harus segera melenyapkannya sebelum dia mengacaukan semuanya."

* * *

.

.

.

_T.B.C_

.

.

.

* * *

*Chaaaa… Chapter 2 hadir. Bagaimana? Sudah sedikit membantu kebingungan kalian? Atau malah semakin membuat kalian bingung? Kkkk….

*Chapter awal kemarin memang sangat membingungkan. Sayyah saja bingung kenapa ng'post ff seperti itu. *Plaakkk…

*yang bertanya-tanya tentang KyuMin, mungkin di Chapter ini belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

*Yang bertanya siapa Presdir hotel? Disini sudah di jawab,Presdirnya Lee Kangin ayah Sungmin.

*Okke, di ff ini akan banyak Flashback. Mungkin di setiap Chapter ada Flashback.

Sengaja ff ini saya buat tiap Chapter terselip(?) Flashback. Supaya kasus dimasa lalu dapat terkuat sedikit demi sedikit. Dan kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya di setiap Chapter. #Tsaaaahhhh…

*Setelah ini, **Thank You** akan segera hadir.. paling lambat 2 atau 3 hari lagi deh.. #Jdeeerrrr#itu lama namanya...

*okke,, Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat di terima dengan lapang dada..

*Sekarang saatnya kalian suntik semangat nulis sayyah dengan nongkrong di kotak Review..

Review… ! Review… ! Review… !

**Special Thankz To..**

**Love Kyumin 137, Zen Liu, MinXian137, S ELF137**

**Zahra amelia, Phia89, HeePumpkin137**

**GaemGyu137, Asih chokyuhyunmin, Lusiwonest**

**ISungyi, Chella-KMS, minnievil9ny tha**

**winecouple, sissy, Mincha, achy, fariny**

**5351, AoAoAoAoKM, cintakyumin137**

**minnie kyumin, bebek, ShinJiWoo920202**

**TifyTiffanyLee, Cho Min Hwa, coffeewie137**

**Kang Dong Jae, Akilla Mecca, kyumin pu**

**1307, nurrisyah khairani, abilhikmah, sandrimayy88**,

Gomawo udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya.. ayo review lagi sebanyak-banyaknya…. ^^

Mian klo ada yang gx kesebut.. silahkan ingatkan sayyah.. dan Mian kalo ada kesalahan menulis Nama.. silahkan ingatkan sayyah juga. Kkkk,,,

Dan Gomawo buat yang sudah mem-Favoritkan dan mem-Follow ffnya.

*Mian For Typo. Karena sayyah Miss Typo. Kkk,,,

**Akhir kata**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaa….. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai Bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin137 _**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~…PERHAPS YOU…~~**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**Slight. JungMin**

**EunHae**

**And Other…**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Romance**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…!**

**- WARNING! YAOI, OOC, Abal, GAJE, EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-review di tunggu!- **

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**Don't COPAS… !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**. **

* * *

Eunhyuk masih memeluk tubuh ringkih Sungmin erat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan isakan dari mulutnya. Dia tak ingin Sungmin mengetaui kalau dirinyapun menangis. Yah, dia menangis dalam diam.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai menggeliat memberi isyarat agar Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan setelah dirasa tubuh Sungmin sudah tenang, pelukan Eunhyuk sedikit melonggar.

"Hyung, ada aku disini" ucapnya tanpa melepaskan sepenuhnya pelukan ditubuh Sungmin.

"Emm… Aku baik-baik saja Hyukkie-ya" kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya beralih menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin. Jemari putihnya menyeka air mata yang masih membasahi pipi mulus tersebut. Hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Setiap tahun, setiap hari ulang tahunnya dan bahkan beberapa minggu setelah hari ulang tahunnya, namja cantik dihadapannya selalu seperti itu. Hanya dia yang tau. Meskipun Sungmin tak pernah terang-terangan menceritakan ke sakitannya, namun dia tau. Setiap tahun Sungmin selalu ambruk. Setiap tahun dia selalu mendapati tubuh hyungnya itu bergetar hebat menyebutkan satu nama yang selalu menyayat hati setiap mendengar cara Sungmin menyebutkan sebuah nama tersebut. Dan setiap tahun pula, dia selalu merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin. Dan lagi-lagi di setiap tahun dia harus berpura-pura tegar dihadapan Sungmin. Hyung tercintanya.

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu. Kau tau?" Eunhyuk menatap manic foxy yang kini sudah tak menyemburkan kristal bening dari dalamnya. Kedua foxy dihadapannya kini sudah kembali bersinar terang meskipun masih terlihat jelas bengkak akibat tangis beberapa saat lalu. Namun itu sudah membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tenang. Itu berarti hyungnya telah tenang kembali.

"Arra Hyukkie. Dan akupun lebih menyayangimu." kedua sudut bibir Sungmin tertarik untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat pada namja manis yang menatap khawatir dihadapannya.

"Gwaenchanna. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu. Mianhae aku mengganggu tidurmu" Sungmin beralih mengelus surai halus sang adik dengan sayang. Terbersit penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam dihatinya. Tahun ini, kembali dia harus membuat sang adik khawatir. Dan Sungmin sadar, bahwa Eunhyuk pun sama rapuhnya dengan dirinya. Bahkan mungkin lebih rapuh.

"Kau yakin hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Emm.. tidurlah Hyukkie. Bukankah besok pagi kau harus berangkat ke rumah sakit?"

"Tapi hyung.." Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang masih mengelus pipi chubbynya

"Gwaenchanna…" melihat senyuman hangat Sungmin, Eunhyuk tak bisa membantah. kakak cantiknya itu memang sangat keras kepala. Sekali dia bilang baik, itu berarti baik. Tak bisa dibantah sama sekali.

Dengan masih khawatir, Eunhyuk terpaksa harus kembali kekamarnya. Dan Kembali meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hae-ya.. Hikz…" sesampainya didalam kamar, Eunhyuk sudah tak bisa menahan isakannya. Kali ini semua perih yang sejak tadi dia tahan tumpah sudah. Dengan masih menempelkan gadget hitam di telinga kirinya, Eunhyuk terisak. Tangannya menekan dada kuat.

Sesak. itulah yang saat ini dia rasakan.

"Chagi.. Gwaenchanna? Apakah kau bermimpi lagi? Apakah aku perlu kesana sekarang?" Suara disebrang terdengar khawatir.

"Ani. Bukan aku. Tapi Sungmin hyung. Hikz.." Eunhyuk kembali menggingit bibir bawahnya menahan supaya isakannya tak terlalu keras terdengar, dia tak ingin Sungmin mendengarnya.

"Apakah tahun inipun seperti itu?"

"Ne. Aku.. hikz.. tak tahan. hikz.."

"Kau harus kuat chagi, ada aku disini. Aku selalu ada untukmu, kau mempunyai aku. Emm?"

"Tapi aku.. Hikz.."

"Ssstttt… Aku percaya kau kuat. Jangan membuat Sungmin hyung lebih sakit melihatmu seperti ini."

"….."

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang kau tidur. Emm?"

"Hae-ya.."

"Kenapa chagi?"

"Aku merindukan mereka..hikz.."

"Aku juga sama. Tapi kita harus kuat. Kau harus yakin, mereka selalu mengawasi kita dari atas sana. Dan kau juga harus yakin, yang mereka inginkan itu kita selalu kuat dan bahagia."

"Tapi.. Hikz.."

"Ssttt.. Uljima chagi."

"Emm.."

"Tidurlah. Besok aku kesana menjemputmu."

PIP..

Sambungan terputus. Eunhyuk menyeka air mata yang lagi-lagi menerobos keluar dari orbs kelamnya.

"Aku tak tahan lagi. Xiannie hyung… Hikz…"

.

.

.

.

Kedua foxy bening itu kembali berair. Dia merutuki air mata yang tak pernah henti mengalir. Kapan saatnya itu akan berhenti? Dia bukan namja cengeng. Bahkan dikalangan para Detective dia yang paling di segani karena keberanian dan ketangguhannya. Namun siapa sangka, didalam kesendiriannya dia memikul beban yang sangat berat. Dia tak bisa terus berpura-pura semuanya baik. Dia rapuh, dia butuh sandaran. Dia butuh seseorang. Namun sekalipun dia memiliki Jungmo sebagai tunangannya, itu tak bisa membuatnya kembali berdiri dari keterpurukan. Bukan Jungmo yang dia butuhkan, bukan tunangannya. Egoiskah dia? Jahatkah dia? Dia hanya ingin seseorang yang dicintainya, seseorang yang masih menempati posisi terdalam dihatinya, yang tak akan pernah terganti oleh siapapun, sekalipun itu Jungmo. Dia menginginkannya, dia membutuhkannya, namun itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang mungkin tak akan pernah terwujud. Mimpi yang hanya akan terus menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya. Mimpi yang tak pernah sekalipun dia angga sebagai mimpi ataupun kenangan indah. Mimpi yang terus menerus membuat dia melafalkan satu nama yang amat sangat dirindukannya, satu nama yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar dan sakit setiap dia mengucapkannya, satu nama yang selalu ingin dia ucapkan meskipun sakit. Satu nama, hanya satu nama..

"Xiannie…" Sungmin memeluk erat pigura yang selalu di sembunyikannya dibawah bantal. Dua siluet namja belia yang tersenyum riang ke arah kamera. Dia merindukannya. ' Bisakah waktu kembali pada masa 17 tahun yang lalu?' kembali pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab itu dia lafalkan setiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 13 Juli 1997**

"**Saengil Chukkae untuk anak kalian" ucap namja yang mengenakan seragam polisi menepuk kedua bahu sahabatnya.**

"**Aah gomawo sudah menyempatkan datang kemari. Kau pasti sibuk Yesung-ah" ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan.**

"**Tenang saja, semua penjahat libur hari ini" sambung seseorang yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. **

"**Kau Junsu-ya."**

"**Kalian tau, sahabat kita yang satu ini akan naik jabatan" lanjut namja yang bernama Junsu itu sambil merangkul salah satu sahabatnya yang dipanggil Yesung tadi.**

"**Jinjja? Yaahh kenapa kau tak memberitau kami?" Cho Hangeng, namja yang saat ini tengah berbahagia karena ulang tahun putranya, ikut merangkul sahabat baiknya itu.**

"**Belum pasti. Dia hanya mengada-ada." **

"**Yyaa! kau akan menjadi kepala Polisi. Kenapa masih menyembunyikannya. Eoh?" Junsu masih asik menggoda sahabat Polisinya itu.**

"**Wuaah chukkae sungie-ya.." giliran Lee Kangin yang sama-sama tengah berbahagia dengan bertambahnya usia putra tersayangnya, merangkul sang sahabat erat. **

"**Oh iya, chukkae buat anak-anak kalian." ucap Junsu menepuk bahu Hangeng dan Kangin berbarengan.**

"**Sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya. Dulu istri kalian bisa melahirkan di hari dan jam yang sama. Benar-benar anugrah luar biasa." Lanjutnya mengingat moment 10 tahun yang lalu dimana kedua namja belia yang saat ini tengah berulang tahun terlahir kedunia. **

"**Kamipun tak menyangka akan seperti itu. Padahal istriku mengandung Guixian lebih dahulu, 3 minggu sebelum Leeteuk mengandung Sungmin" Hangeng tersenyum bahagia mengingatnya. Kangin hanya ikut manggut-manggut kala mengingat itu. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah setiap mengingat saat kelahiran putra tersayangnya, karena 2 minggu setelahnya, sang istri Leeteuk meninggal dunia akibat pendarahan.**

"**Aah.. Mianhae Kangin-ah, kami mengingatkanmu pada mendiang Leeteuk" Junsu yang melihat perubahan Kangin langsung merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang dibalas senyum tulus oleh Kangin.**

**.**

"**Yeobo, apa kau melihat anak-anak?" kedatangan Heechul berhasil sedikit mencairkan suasana yang mendadak hening tadi. **

"**Kemana lagi? Mereka pasti ada di atap gedung ini yeobo." jawab Hangeng pasti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di atap gedung hotel megah tersebut terlihat 3 namja belia dan 2 namja yang masih kanak-kanak duduk melingkar pada bangku kayu yang tersedia disana untuk melakukan ritual wajib mereka setiap tahunnya.**

"**Cha.. Saengil chukkae untuk kalin berdua." Ucap namja belia yang bernama Jungmo pada kedua sahabatnya yang berulang tahun.**

"**Gomawo Jungmo-ya. " **

"**Yya! Mana kado untuk kami?"**

"**Ck.. Kau ini. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya kado Guixian-ah?" Jungmo menjitak halus kepala sahabatnya, Guixian. Yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya. **

"**Tentu saja setiap ulang tahun harus ada kado. Benarkan Ming?" Guixian mencari pembelaan pada namja manis yang duduk di sebelahnya.**

"**Aku tak berpikir begitu" jawab Sungmin cuek yang di hadiahi pelototan dari namja tampan yang saat ini tengah berulang tahun sama dengannya.**

"**Oke Stop! Jangan berdebat hal yang tak penting dihari ulang tahun kalian. Ini kado dariku" Jungmo meletakan kado di tengah-tengah lingkaran mereka.**

"**Gomawo Jungmo-ya, aku akan membukanya" Sungmin sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung menarik pita yang terlipat rapi di atas kado tersebut. Sementara Guixian yang duduk di sampinya hanya menunggu Sungmin membukanya dan melihat apa isi kado tersebut.**

"**Wuaaahhh neomu yeppo " Sungmin mengambil syal pink yang ada di dalam kado tersebut lalu memberikan syal berwarna biru pada Guixian.**

"**Aah gomawo Jungmo-ya" ucap Guixian kemudian. Jungmo hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. **

"**Kalian suka?" tanyanya kemudian**

"**Emm.. Aku menyukainya. Ini benar-benar cantik" Sungmin melingkarkan syal pink itu di leher putihnya.**

"**Kau seperti yeoja yang mendapat hadiah dari kekasihnya Ming" Guixian melirik gemas Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin sukses mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat mendengar ucapan Guixian barusan.**

"**Sudah.. Sudah.. Sekalang gililan kalian saling tukal kado" suara cadel namja balita, Eunhyuk. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka. **

**"Kau benar Hyukkie chagi." Jungmo mengusap kepala Eunhyuk sayang.**

"**Hyukkie, kapan kau bisa menyebut huruf rrrrrrr" Donghae yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk mengolok anak manis itu sambil menyebutkan huruf 'R' dengan panjang.**

"**Aku masih belumul 5 tahun Hae-ya" rajuk Eunhyuk dengan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.**

"**Sekarang aku 7 tahun. Saat usiaku 5 tahun, aku sudah bisa menyebut huruf 'R'" Donghae tak mau kalah mempermaikan Eunhyuk. **

"**Yya.. Yyaa.. kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar. Eoh?" Guixian yang gemas dengan kedua anak lucu itu langsung mengacak rambut keduanya yang dengan serempak melayangkan tatapan protes pada Guixian. **

"**Aah kenapa tidak kalian saja yang menyerahkan kado terlebih dahulu?" Sungmin merapihkan rambut kedua namja kecil yang di acak Guixian barusan.**

"**Mmmm… Kado kami spesial. Sekarang kalian saja dulu hyung." Donghae berpikir sebentar dan berniat membuat ketiga namja yang lebih tua dari mereka penasaran.**

"**Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dulu." Sungmin merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan kado kecil kehadapan Guixian. "Ini untukmu Xiannie." Guixian mengambil alih kado kecil berwarna pink dari tangan Sungmin. **

"**Aku buka ne!" dengan sedikit penasaran akan isi kado kecil tersebut, Guixian membukanya perlahan. Dan saat kado telah terbuka, Guixian mengerutkan alisnya heran. **

"**Gantungan kunci?" Guixian mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci imut dan mengangkatnya tinggi hingga sejajar dengan matanya. **

"**Kau suka?" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi chubbynya menunggu reaksi Guixian selanjutnya. **

"**Apa kau membelinya di toko dekat sekolah kita Ming? Ini tak ada yang spesial" Guixian menyodorkan gantungan kunci tersebut tepat kehadapan Sungmin. **

"**Itu buatan tangan. Kau lihat baik-baik" Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Guixian benar-benar menyebalkan. **

**Dengan cepat Jungmo merebut gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci tersebut dari tangan Guixian dan mengamatinya dengan teliti. "Aah ada inisial nama kalian diperut kelincinya. Persis seperti nama hotel ini." Ucap Jungmo menyodorkan kembali kelinci kecil imut itu pada Guixian. Guixian buru-buru mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang Jungmo katakan. Dan benar saja, di perut putih kelinci terdapat ukiran inisial mereka yang di rajut dengan apik oleh benang wol berwarna pink. "KM" ucap Guixian menatap Sungmin haru. **

"**Kau membuatnya sendiri Ming? Kau bilang tadi ini buatan tangan." Sungmin tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Guixian yang membuat hati Guixian berdebar tak karuan.**

"**Benarkah kau yang membuatnya Sungmin-ah?" Jungmo ikut bertanya yang di angguki kedua namja kecil yang mengerjap polos menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Sungmin makin tersenyum menatap mereka satu persatu hingga kini gigi kelincinya terlihat imut. **

"**Em.. Shin ahjumma yang membuatnya." ucap Sungmin kemudian yang sukses membuat ke empat namja dihadapannya menghela nafas kecewa. **

"**Sudah kuduga. Kau memang pabbo!" ucap Guixian yang lagi-lagi membuat bibir Shap-M Sungmin terpout lucu. **

"**Kau menyebalkan Xiannie! Oke, sekarang mana kadomu?" dengan masih mempoutkan bibirnya Sungmin menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Guixian. **

"**Baiklah, tutup matamu Ming" perintah Guixian yang dengan senang hati di turuti oleh Sungmin. Kini bibir pouty itu telah digantikan dengan senyum merekah. Yah, meskipun namja tampan itu menyebalkan, namun dia adalah orang yang paling Sungmin sayangi selain ayahnya Lee Kangin. **

**Guixian tersenyum melihat mata rubah yang tertutup rapat dihadapannya. Tangannya mulai bergelirya mencari sesuatu di dalam saku kemejanya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia mengepalkan telapak tangan dan meletakannya di atas kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih menengadah di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Jungmo dan kedua namja kecil yang menyaksikan aksi Guixian seolah merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin. Mereka menerka-nerka apa yang akan Guixian berikan. **

"**Sekarang buka matamu Ming" ucap Guixian dengan tangan yang masih mengepal di atas kedua tangan Sungmin. Dan saat Sungmin membuka matanya dengan hati-hati, namja tampan itupun membuka telapak tangannya perlahan. Tepat ketika mata rubah itu terbuka lebar, sesuatu terjuntai dari kepalan tangan Guixian yang tadi tertutup rapat. **

**Sebuah kalung. Yah, sebuah kalung berliontin kelinci yang Guixian berikan pada Sungmin. **

"**Xiannie, aku namja! kenapa kau memberiku kalung?" Sungmin yang telah sepenuhnya melihat kado Guixian heran dengan apa yang dia berikan. **

"**Wae? Tak ada yang melarang namja memakai kalung bukan?"**

"**Iya juga. Aah tapi sepertinya ini terlalu besar" Sungmin memperhatikan kalung yang kini tengah berada di tangannya. **

"**Aku sengaja. Karena aku ingin kau memakainya sampai kita dewasa nanti." Ucap Guixian memandang Sungmin lembut kemudian memakaikan kalung itu di leher Sungmin yang terbungkus syal pemberian Jungmo. Karena kalungnya besar, jadi Guixian tak perlu membuka pengait kalung tersebut, hanya memasukannya langsung lewat kepala. **

"**Lihat baik-baik kelinci kecilnya" Sungmin menyentuh liontin kelinci pada kalungya, foxy indahnya meneliti kelinci kecil itu dengan serius. Dan setelah dia menemukan apa maksud namja tampan dihadapannya, senyum di bibirnya merekah. Dia menatap namja tampan itu dengan haru.**

"**Xiannie, apa ini buatan tangan juga?" ucapnya polos yang di jawab dengan kikikan dari Guixian.**

"**Meskipun bukan aku yang membuatnya, semoga kau suka. Itu aku pesan satu bulan yang lalu"**

**Jungmo yang merasa penasaran, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sungmin dan melihat apa yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. "Waahh.. Sama-sama inisial nama kalian. 'KM '"**

"**Kau benar Jungmo-ya. Bukankah kami ini sehati?" Guixian merangkul bahu Sungmin erat. Sementara Sungmin dengan malu-malu mencubit pinggang namja tampan -yang jujur selalu menggetarkan hatinya itu- kesal.**

"**Yya! di sini ada balita. Berhenti bersikap manis seperti itu" Jungmo mengehentikan aksi KyuMin yang sontak membuat keduanya menatap Jungmo beserta kedua namja kecil yang masih mengerjap polos dihadapan mereka. **

"**Aahh Hyukkie-ya, Hae-ya, sekarang giliran kalian memberikan kami kado" Sungmin mengusap halus kepala kedua namja kecil itu. **

"**Hyung, ini kado dariku" Donghae menyerahkan sebuah kado kehadapan Kyumin.**

"**Waah apa ya isinya?" Sungmin menggosok kedua telapak tangan siap membuka kado dari Donghae. **

**.**

"**Eh? Pistol?" Sungmin menatap Donghae heran. Guixian yang melihat keheranan Sungmin langsung melongokan kepalanya melihat isi dari kado Donghae untuk mereka. **

"**Ne.. Itu kado untuk kalian. Ini untuk Sungmin hyung" Donghae mengambil salah satu pistol mainan berwarna pink dan diserahkan pada Sungmin. "Dan ini untuk Guixian hyung" lanjutnya dengan menyerahkan pistol mainan yang satunya ketangan Guixian. Pistol mainan yang berwarna biru cerah. **

"**Kenapa kau memberi mereka pistol Hae-ya?" Tanya Jungmo yang sama herannya dengan Kyumin.**

"**Kelak,saat besar nanti aku ingin menjadi Detective." ucap Donghae pasti.**

"**Holeeeeee… Kita bisa main tembak-tembakan Hae-ya. Ciuww.. ciuwww.. " seru Eunhyuk sambil memainkan kedua tangannya seolah itu pistol yang sedang menembak kearah Donghae.**

"**Detective?" Tanya ketiga Nnamja yang lebih tua dari mereka serempak. **

"**Kenapa bukan menjadi polisi seperti ayahmu Hae-ya?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.**

"**Eemmm… " Donghae menggelengkan kepala dengan telunjuk bergoyang-goyang. Lucu. "Detective lebih menantang. Dalam film-film aku melihat Detective mengintai penjahat dan menangkapnya" terang Donghae mengebu-gebu. **

"**Baiklah, kau harus menjadi Detective yang hebat Hae-ya. Tangkap para penjahat yang jahil. Arraseo?" Guixian mengacak rambut Donghae sayang.**

"**Pasti hyung" Donghae mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.**

"**Good.. Sekarang, apa kado dari Uri Eunhyukie?" Guixian mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja imut di sebelah Donghae. **

"**Ini. Saengil chukkae, hyung." Eunhyuk menyerahkan kado dengan mata beningnya memandang Guixian dan Sungmin bergantian. **

"**Cha.. Apa ya isinya?" Sungmin yang memang setiap tahun bertugas membuka kado segera membuka kado dari Eunhyuk. **

"**Eh? Coklat?" kembali Sungmin diherankan dengan isi kado dari para namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.**

"**Dua potong coklat. Bisa kau jelaskan Hyukkie-ya?" Guixian mengambil satu batang coklat di dalam kado Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memandang semua hyungnya kemudian berkata. "Coklat lasanya apa hyung?" tanyanya yang membuat semua yang ada disana mengerutkan kening tak mengerti . **

"**Tentu manis Hyukkie" jawab Guixian mencubit pipi mulus Eunhyuk. **

"**Kau benal hyung. Aku belhalap kalian beldua selalu manis sepelti coklat" ucap polos Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat mata ketiga namja yang lebih besar membulat sempurna. 'kenapa pemikiran anak usia 5 tahun bisa sedewasa itu?' pikir mereka bertiga.**

"**Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata seperti itu? Emm?" Sungmin yang gemas mencubit hidung mancung Eunhyuk. **

"**Tak ada yang mengajaliku" Eunhyuk kembali berucap polos.**

"**Kau memang pintar Hyukkie, tak seperti hyungmu yang satu ini" Guixian menunjuk Sungmin dengan ekor matanya mulai menabuh genderang perang. Dan benar saja bibir Shap-M itu telah terpout kembali. Namun sebelum Sugmin membalas perkataan Guixian, mereka dikejutkan dengan kejadian aneh bin ajaib.**

**Chuuup..**

**Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk singkat yang membuat semua mata menatap Shock kearah dua namja kecil itu. **

"**Yaa! Hyuuung… Hae poppo Hyukkie" Eunhyuk merengek tak terima atas perlakkuan tiba-tiba Donghae. Sementara si pelaku hanya nyengir polos tanpa dosa. **

"**Adikku ternoda…" **

**Mereka bertiga tertawa yang membuat Eunhyuk makin menatap sinis Donghae. Tawa mereka makin nyaring kala kedua namja kecil itu kini saling mencubit pipi dan hidung satu sama lain. **

**.**

"**Anak-Anak…" aksi tawa mereka terhenti kala mendengar seruan dari 4 namja dewasa yang saat ini telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.**

"**Appaaaaa…" seru kelima anak itu berhamburan menghampiri ayah masing-masing. **

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menuju pintu lift yang akan tertutup.

Hup…

Dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil masuk sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

"Eh? Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap namja manis yang merasa sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. -Dia tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun karena asik dengan lamunannya-.

"Sungmin-ssi? Selamat pagi." dengan masih bergulat dengan dasinya Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Dimana namja manis tengah mengerjapkan foxy indahnya polos.

"Aah selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ssi, mulai bekerja hari ini?"

"Emm.. Ini hari pertamaku. Aku tak ingin membuat kesan yang jelek dihadapan ayahmu"

"Begitu ya. Mm.. itu…" dengan ragu Sungmin menunjuk dasi yang tak terpasang rapi beserta kerah kemeja Kyuhyun .

"Ouuh.. Aku terlalu terburu-buru." dengan senyum kikuk Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu kembali merapikan tampilannya.

"Perlu kubantu?" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan berinisiatif menawarkan bantuan.

"Tak usah merepotkan Sungmin-ssi"

"Aku tak kerepotan. Justru kau sepertinya yang kesusahan Kyuhyun-ssi, bolehkah?" Sungmin menunjuk arah dasi yang dipakai Kyuhyun meminta izin, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk setuju kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk di sekitaran lehernya. Dan kini digantikan dengan kedua tangan Sungmin yang terampil memasangkan dasi pada leher Kyuhyun dan merapikan kerah kemejanya.

Kyuhyun bukan namja bodoh yang tak bisa memakai dasi sendiri. Namun entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat bersama Sungmin hingga membuat dirinya sedikit salah tingkah dan malah bertindak bodoh. Salah memakai Dasi? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah dialaminya.

Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin menundukan kepala menatap wajah serius dihadapannya. 'sangat manis' pikirnya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun mengagumi kecantikan paras Sungmin, obsidian kelamnya menelusuri setiap inci wajah Sungmin, mata bulat yang mengerjap indah, hidung bangir yang menawan. Pipi cubby seputih susu yang dia yakini sangat halus. Dan berakhir pada bibir Shap-M Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya. Bibir Pinkish itu sangat menggoda. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tak menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada permukaan bibir pinkish tersebut.

Setelah dirasa selesai, Sungmin mendongakan kepala bermaksud memberitau Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang didapatinya? Kedua Obsidian itu tengah menatapnya lekat. Dan tak ayal, manic foxy indahnya langsung tertuju pada obsidian kelam dihadapannya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Tatapan dari obsidian Kyuhyun membuat hatinya tenang.

DEG…

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Sudah lama sekali Sungmin tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Detak Jantungnya yang selalu berlebihan kala bersama Guixian-nya dulu, kini dia rasakan kembali. Namun pada Orang lain. Bahkan saat bersama Jungmo pun dia tak pernah merasakan desiran-desiran halus dijantungnya seperti ini.

Ini salah. Kyuhyun masih orang asing baginya. Ini sangat salah. Dengan susah payah Sungmin mengembalikan kesadarannya dan memutus kontak diantara mereka.

"A.. A.. Aku sudah selesai" Sungmin dengan salah tingkah menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Ekhem.. Gomawo Sungmin-ssi." dengan berusaha menormalkan suaranya Kyuhyunpun sama-sama menjadi salah tingkah.

.

Akhirnya mereka terdiam, suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin keduanya tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin liar.

Sampai mereka berjalan menuju pelataran parkir Apartment, mereka masih saling diam. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Hyuung.." keduanya menatap keasal suara. Eunhyuk, namja yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai adik Sungmin bersama kekasihnya berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hyung, malam ini sepertinya aku menginap di rumah sakit, ada pelajaran tambahan dari Choi Uisanim."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan. Ne?"

Keduanya – Donghae,Eunhyuk – kembali menganggukan kepala kearah Kyuhyun seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Dan setelah itu pamit meninggalkan Kyuhyun beserta Sungmin yang harus kembali berdua.

"Adikmu tinggal disini juga?" Kyuhyun memecah kecanggungan mereka setelah melihat kedua sosok tadi berlaru dari hadapan mereka.

"Ne. Dia tinggal bersamaku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang juga tengah memamerkan senyum kelincinya.

Keduanya terpisah menuju mobil masing-masing meninggalkan debaran yang masih terasa diantara keduanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siang hari..

Jungmo mengajak Sungmin makan bersama. Jungmo banyak berbicara. Namun sepertinya Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengarkan dan menemani Jungmo makan siang.

"Sungmin-ah…" Sungmin terkesiap. Dengan segera dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada namja yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi. Jungmo-ya?" Jungmo kembali menghela nafas dalam.

"Aah tidak ada. Kau lanjutkan makan siangmu Sungmin-ah" ucapnya lembut.

Ada sedikit sakit dihatinya. Sakit yang selama ini dia tanggung sendiri. Dia sadar. Namja cantik yang selama ini dicintainya, yang saat ini bersetatus sebagai tunangannya, belum bisa membuka hati untuknya. Dia masih belum bisa menggantikan posisi seseorang dihati namja cantik-nya. Entah sampai kapan dia harus terus menunggu, menunggu cintanya terbalas. dan dia tak yakin, apakah cintanya akan benar-benar terbalas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeosohamnida Tuan, kami kehilangan jejaknya."

Braakkk…. !

Gebrakan keras pada meja terdengar nyaring di sudut ruangan kerja megah tersebut.

"BODOH! Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya. Eoh? Menangkap satu tikus saja kalian tak becus!"

Ucapnya menatap kedua anak buah yang bergetar ketakutan dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah…

* * *

.

.

.

_T.B.C_

.

.

.

* * *

Halloooo #NongolDariKamarKyuMin

Chapter kemarin ada yang makin bingung, dan ada juga yang sudah mulai ngerti. okke.. ff ini memang tiap Chapternya bakalan ada Flashback. dan sayyah, ingin kalian menemukan jawabannya sendiri lewat flashback di tiap chapternya. ^^

Jadi, jangan anggap remeh Flashback yang menghiasi tiap chapternya. kkk,,,,

di chapter ini mungkin flashbacknya kepanjanga. tapi chapter2 depan gx bakalan sepanjang(?) di chapter ini ko.. ^^

* mengenai inisial Guixian dan Sungmin. kenapa sayyah pake **"KM"**? karena penulisan dan pelafalan **K** sama **G** di korea terkadang sama.

* sayyah sudah update. dan sekarang giliran para Readers yang menyuntik semangat sayyah dengan nongol di kotak review.. Okke… ^^

*dan di sini juga sayyah mau bilang..

*Pemirsaaaaaahhh… Jeongmal mianhae, sayyah gx bisa tulis siapa z yang udah review. di karenakan ffn sekarang sering error. yang udah review kadang sering gx masuk. jadi sayyah takut ada yg gx kesebut siapa z yang udah review. sering loh kasus seperti itu. dan sayyah benar2 minta maaf.

So, untuk menghindari hal itu kembali terjadi. begini lebih baik.

Pokoknya, buat semua yang udah review di Chapter kemarin jeongmal gomawooooooo…

saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… #KissHugSatu2

dan jangan lupa untuk Review lagi di chapter ini ya. biar sayyah semangat lanjutnya.. ^^

*Mian For Typo. Karena sayyah Miss Typo. Kkkkk,,,

**Akhir kata**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaa….. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai Bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin137 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~…PERHAPS YOU…~~**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**Slight. JungMin**

**EunHae**

**And Other…**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Romance**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…!**

**- WARNING! YAOI, OOC, Abal, GAJE, EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-review di tunggu!- **

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**Don't COPAS… !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

**(JANGAN LUPA BACA WARNING DI BAWAH!)**

* * *

Eunhyuk berkali-kali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Jemari lentiknya dengan terampil mengaduk-aduk white coffe di hadapannya. Sekali-kali orbs coklatnya menatap keluar melalui kaca jendela disampingnya, mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang diluaran sana.

Namun tak berapa lama, dia kembali menatap cangkir dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu, dan tak melupakan agar bibir imutnya kembali terpout kesal.

.

Pagi hari, cafe yang tepat berada disebrang gedung Apartmentnya selalu ramai dikunjungi pengunjung, namun Eunhyuk selalu mencari tempat yang sedikit terpojok karena tak terlalu menyukai tempat yang terlalu ramai.

.

"Apa hatimu sedang tidak baik adik kecil?" Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya dan sedikit kaget saat keempat orbs yang bisa dibilang mempunyai kemiripan itu bertemu.

"Aah. Ahjussi…"

"Ahjussi?" Namja tampan yang masih berdiri di depan meja Eunhyuk itu mengerutkan kening.

"Emm. Bukankah kau ahjussi yang waktu di pesta bersama Sungmin hyung? Aahh kemarin juga kita bertemu."

"Kau benar. Aku yang bersama Sungmin hyungmu itu. Tapi kau juga salah! karena aku bukan ahjussi-ahjussi. Apakah aku boleh duduk?" Dia, Kyuhyun. Menunjuk kursi kosong di depan Eunhyuk.

"Silahkan."

"Sedang apa kau di sini sendirian?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja menempelkan pantatnya di kursi, kembali bertanya dan memandang wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Wae?"

"Anio.. Hanya saja aneh melihat remaja sendirian tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa."

"Mwo? Remaja? Tunggu!" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sengit. kemudian kembali berkata dengan memicingkan matanya lucu.

" Tadi kau juga memanggilku adik kecil. Yyaa! Ahjussi! aku sudah besar. Kau tahu? usiaku 22 tahun. Tahun ini aku akan lulus menjadi sarjana. Dan tak lama lagi aku juga akan menjadi dokter bedah . Tck.."

Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibir makin kesal pada namja tampan yang kini terkekeh dihadapannya. "Apakah ada yang lucu ahjussi?"

"Bagiku kau terlihat seperti balita berusia 5 tahun."

"Haiiishhh… Jinjja?! Yyaa ahjussi! kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan? Aku kira saat kemarin kita bertemu, kau itu seseorang yang sangat elegan. Tak tahunya sangat menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun makin terkekeh melihat namja bergumy smile yang makin kesal dihadapannya. Kenapa dia sensitive sekali? Pikirnya. Namun sangat Lucu.

"Kau juga memanggilku ahjussi. Apakah setua itu aku dimatamu?"

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun dan berpikir sejenak. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau ahjussi-ahjussi yang tampan."

"Mana ada ahjussi-ahjussi tampan. Dan kau harus tahu, usiaku masih sangat muda."

"Eiiii.. Aku tak percaya. Jangan membual di hadapanku ahjussi."

"Apa kau tak melihat semua yeoja di tempat ini terpesona akan ketampananku? Lihatlah!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sekelompok remaja yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka. Seketika para remaja itu menjerit histerit kala Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah mereka. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? dia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Satu lagi yang Eunhyuk ketahui dari namja yang dianggapnya sangat elegan tersebut, yaitu sangat NARSIS. Sama seperti…..

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun menatap khawatir air muka Eunhyuk yang berubah drastis tak se cerah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ani.. Hanya teringat seseorang. Aah ahjussi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Kyuhyun diam menatap Eunhyuk. Dia masih belum bisa mengerti dengan perubahan di wajah Eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali bersuara.

"Aku juga tinggal di sana" Tunjuknya pada gedung Apartment mereka.

"Oh? kau tinggal di gedung yang sama denganku? Ahhh.. Pantas saja kemarin kau bisa bersama Sungmin hyung. Oh ya ahjussi, apa kau temannya Sungmin hyung? Tapi sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Bisa dibilang ya, bisa juga dibilang tidak."

"Apa maksudmu ahjussi?" Eunhyuk menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Kyuyun tak mengerti.

"Tunggu! sepertinya sedari tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan tua itu."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Namamu saja aku tak tahu."

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk menagngguk-anggukan kepala lucu dengan pose mengingat-ingat nama Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau.. Panggil aku, hyung saja." lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Hyung?"

"Ne.. Hyung. Hyukjae-ah.."

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan sedikit masih kaku menyebut Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Aku tahu dari Sungmin."

"Oh begitu rupanya. Mm.. panggil saja aku Eunhyuk. Hyung." cicitnya. Kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Ah iya.. Kenapa kau bilang kau dan Sungmin hyung bisa di bilang teman atau tidak? jadi sebanarnya kalian berteman atau bagaimana? aku masih belum mengerti. Kalau kau bukan teman Sungmin hyung, kenapa kita selalu bertemu di saat kau bersamanya?" Eunhyuk menyeruput white coffe yang sudah sedikit dingin dengat kedua orbsnya yang tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Kami bisa dikatakan berteman atau tidak. Kami baru bertemu saat pesta ulang tahun hyungmu."

"Oh.. Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Dan kau, sepertinya hatimu sedang tidak baik. Kenapa?" giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya pada namja yang di yakininya sedikit cerewet dan hyper aktif(?) dihadapannya itu.

"Ahhh tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang malas sendirian. Kau pasti tahu Donghae, namja mirip ikan yang kemarin bersamaku bukan?" Eunhyuk menerka-nerka, kalau Sungmin memberitahu namanya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sungmin juga menyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat mereka setiap bertemu selalu bersama sang kekasih ikannya itu.

"Mmm.. Kekasihmu? Wae?" benar dugaan Eunhyuk. Sungmin memberitahunya juga. Dia heran, kalau mereka -KyuMin- baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu di pesta, kenapa kelihatannya mereka sudah begitu akrab? Jarang sekali Sungmin bisa dekat dengan orang baru selama 17 tahun terakhir ini. Kalau dulu, iya. Sungmin memang namja manis yang aktif dan mudah bergaul. Namun selama 17 tahun ini, Sungmin sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin 17 tahun yang lalu. Namun dengan Kyuhyun?

'apakah Sungmin hyung menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jungmo hyung?' pikir Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau masih hidup Eunhyuk-ah?" Eunhyuk terkesiap. Dan lagi, kenapa ahjussi tampan dihadapannya so' akrab sekali memanggilnya seperti itu? Apakah itu bentuk pendekatannya kepada Sungmin hyungnya?

"Ahjussi. Aah maksudku hyung! Apakah hubungan kita sangat dekat? Kau memanggilku akrab sekali."

"Wae? Apakah aku harus memanggilmu, Eunhyuk-ssi? Aah kau seperti adik kecil yang manis, tak perlu se formal itu."

"Ish. Lagi-lagi kau menganggapku anak kecil. Oke baiklah. Aku sedang kesal pada ikan nemo itu hyung." Eunhyuk mulai menumpahkan isi hatinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia yang bilang Kyuhyun so' akrab dengan cara panggilannya. Namun sepertinya saat ini dia yang sudah nyaman bahkan terlihat akrab pada Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Apakah dia selingkuh?"

"Dia tak akan berani selingkuh hyung. Karena dia sangat mencintaiku." bibir Eunhyuk kembali terpout kesal. Dia juga sebenarnya takut kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini dia tak menjemputku. Semalam dia mengabaikan teleponku. Memang sih, Sungmin hyung bilang mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengincar bandar Narkoba. Bahkan Sungmin hyung berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Lalu masalahnya?" Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang sedang kesal malah terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Ish.. Aku hanya sedang kesepian hyung, dan orang-orang malah pergi."

Kikikan kecil akhirnya lolos dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Aigoooo.. Benar aku bilang, kau itu masih balita. Begitu saja merajuk. Eunhyuk-ah, mereka memang sangat sibuk, bukannya mengabaikanmu. Aku yakin, mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu. Emm?"

Mata bulat Eunhyuk memicing tak suka melihat Kyuhyun yang menggodanya. Tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikan tawa aneh Kyuhyun, kemudian berucap. "Ne Hyung.. Aku juga tahu. Dan aku egois sekali ya?"

"Ani. Kau tidak egois, hanya sedikit manja." Eunhyuk kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Manja? Selama ini dia berusaha untuk tak dibilang manja. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, dia memang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari semua orang yang disayanginya.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kalau mereka sibuk, kau bisa bertemu denganku agar tak kesepian."

"Memangnya kau tak sibuk hyung?"

"Tentu saja sibuk. Aku juga bekerja." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut pirang Eunhyuk gemas.

"Ish.. Kau ini hyung." dengan kesal, Eunhyuk merapikan helaian rambutnya yang di jamah Kyuhyun dengan tak berprikerambutan(?)#Abaikan.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Eunhyuk-ah.."

.

"Hyukkie-ya.!" teriakan seseorang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Tanpa komando, mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara.

"Abeonnim.." Eunhyuk berdiri. Kemudian menghampiri dan memeluk namja yang sudah berumur namun masih terlihat sangat tampan yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Beogoshippo abeonnim."

"Nado.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Selama di Jeju aku selalu memikirkanmu." Ucap namja paruh baya tersebut dengan jemari kekarnya yang tak henti mengelus surai pirang Eunhyuk sayang.

"Aku baik. Apakah kasusnya sudah selesai Abeonnim?" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian beralih menatap namja yang di rindukannya.

"Ne.. Makanya sekarang aku sudah di Seoul dan langsung menemuimu. Aah sepertinya kau sedang ada tamu Hyukkie?" acara temu kangen itu sedikit terputus kala keduanya menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Aah aku hampir lupa. Dia teman Sungmin hyung. Namanya Kyuhyun hyung. Hyung, beliau ayahnya Donghae." Eunhyuk mengenalkan Kyuhyun dan namja paruh baya tersebut bergantian.

"Kyuhyun Jo imnida.."

"Kim Yesung."

Kedua namja yang berbeda usia itupun berjabat tangan dengan saling mengulas senyum. Dan Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya sopan pada namja paruh baya yang jauh lebih tua dihadapannya.

"Hyukkie-ya, aku kemari untuk menjemputmu. Ryeowook eommonim ingin bertemu denganmu. Hari ini kau libur bukan?"

"Iya. Aku juga memang berencana ke tempatmu abeonnim. Hari ini Donghae dan Sungmin hyung sibuk. Padahal dihari libur." Eunhyuk memberi jeda. kemudian pandangannya beralih pada namja tampan yang masih berdiri di antara mereka.

"Mmm.. Hyung, tak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan pergi setelah ini Eunhyuk-ah." ucap Kyuhyun dengan memberikan senyum andalannya di hadapan mereka.

.

Yesung dan Eunghyuk pergi dari tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandang kepergian mereka. Samar-samar indra pendengarannya masih bisa menangakap percakapan antara keduanya.

"Kau makin manis Hyukkie-ya. Apakah Donghae memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tida aku akan menghajarnya. Meskipun dia anakmu abeonnim."

Mereka tertawa kecil, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus melihat keduanya sebahagia itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Juga Kangin beserta seluruh Staff penting KM Group mengadakan meeting penting. Dan selama pertemuan, karena ini meeting pertama Kyuhyun saat bekerja sama dengan hotel tersebut, Kyuhyun mengerahkan semua kemampuannya yang dia miliki. Sebenarya bukan hanya saat meeting pertama saja. Changmin sang sekretaris sekaligus asisten Kyuhyun yakin. Kalau Kyuhyun akan terus bekerja seperti itu. Mengingat kualitas kerja Kyuhyun selama ini memang pantas diacungi jempol. Bahkan dia sebagai sahabatnya sangat bangga memiliki sahabat secerdas Kyuhyun.

Dan sepertinya seluruh kepala yang hadir dalam meeting tersebut setuju dengan pemikiran Changmin. Mereka sangat terkesan dengan kelugasan beserta kepintaran Kyuhyun.

.

.

5 menit yang lalu meeting selesai.. Semuanya tersenyum puas dengan hasil pertemuan mereka kali ini. Tak sia-sia mereka bekerja sama dengan salah satu hotel terbesar di AS. Dan bekerja sama dengan namja muda tampan yang kegeniusannya diatas rata-rata seperti Kyuhyun Jo.

"Aku sangat terkesan denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi, tak salah ayahmu selalu membanggakanmu." Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kamsahamnida. Anda terlalu memuji tuan Lee." Kyuhyun membungkukan badan sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya pada sang Presdir yang kini tengah memujinya itu.

"Ayahmu pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak sepintar dirimu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Anda juga sangat beruntung memiliki orang-orang terpercaya seperti Kim Jungmo-ssi."

"Kau benar. Calon menantuku memang pintar. Dan sekarang aku lebih bahagia karena bekerja di kelilingi orang-orang pintar seperti kalian."

"Kamsahamnida abbeonim/ Tuan Lee." ucap Jungmo dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Kau juga ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali kita harus makan malam bersama." Kangin kembali menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menundukan kepala sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pujiannya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus menemui klien penting. Aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu." ucap Kangin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Jungmo yang menganggukan kepala hormat.

.

.

"Tak sia-sia kita bekerja sama Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sangat terkesan denganmu."

"Gomapsemnida Jungmo-ssi, kau juga sangat berbakat. Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu, aku tak akan bisa seperti tadi."

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu. Baru kali ini aku merasakan semangatnya bekerja sama dengan orang yang benar-benar cerdas sepertimu."

"Kau terlalu memuji Jungmo-ssi."

Drrrtt,,,,,Drrrrtttt,,,,

Aksi saling memuji antara Kyuhyun dan Jungmo terhenti kala getaran ponsel pada saku di balik jas kerja Jungmo bergetar antusias.

"Mianhae, aku harus mengangkat telepon." setelah menatap ID pemanggil di ponselnya Jungmo kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan mohon pamit. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Jungmo berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat line teleponnya. " Ne. Sungmin-ah.."

DEG….

Ada sedikit perasaan tak enak dihati Kyuhyun mendengar Jungmo memanggil orang disebrang telepon -yang sudah pasti Sungmin- dengan lembut. Dia tahu Sungmin adalah tunangan Jungmo. Tapi tetap saja perasaan aneh itu menjalar dihatinya setiap mengingat wajah manis sang Detective, yang kini menjadi tetangga Apartmentnya.

Changmin menepuk bahu sahabatnya, kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk kembali pada ruangan kerjanya. "Kajja Kyu…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sore hari, saat Kyuhyun beserta Changmin pulang ke Apartment, Kyuhyun meminta Changmin untuk menghentikan mobilnya sebelum masuk pelataran parkir gedung megah tersebut. Obsidiannya menangkap 3 sosok yang dikenalnya berada didalam cafe tempat dia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk beberapa hari lalu.

"Waeo Kyu?"

"Changmin-ah, aku turun disini. Kau masuk saja duluan." Kyuhyun siap membuka pintu disampinganya membuat kening Changmin berkerut tak mengerti. Yang di akhiri dengan keluarnya pertanyaan. "Kau akan pergi kemana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya kearah cafe disebrang jalan sebagai jawaban untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Oohh.. baiklah. Aah iya Kyu, setelah ini aku akan pergi menemui Victoria."

"Geure. Tapi ingat! Besok kita masih harus bekerja." Kyuhyun sedikit memberi tekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Victoria adalah kekasih Changmin, dan kalian pasti tahu lah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Yang bahkan akan membuat mereka lupa waktu.

"Tenang saja. Dan kau.." Changmin menunjuk hidung Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. " Kau jangan lupa makan malam Kyu. Kau juga harus tidur nyenyak malam ini. Besok pagi aku berangkat dari Apartment Victoria."

"Ne.. Ne.. Lama-lama kau seperti ahjumma-ahjumma cerewet Changmin-ah."

"Aku memang akan seperti babby siter kalau berurusan denganmu. Karena tuan Jo selalu mewanti-wanti agar aku selalu mengawasi pola makan dan tidurmu."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu itu. " Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas. Ayahnya memang terlalu khawatir padanya. Padahal dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Oke! aku turun Changmin-ah. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Kau juga."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..!" Eunhyuk berseru kala menangkap siluet namja tampan yang baru saja muncul dari pintu café, dan sontak membuat Sungmin dan juga Donghae yang saat ini bersamanya menolehkan kepala kearah lambaian tangan Eunhyuk. 3 detik kemudian mereka -HaeMin- saling menatap bingung.

'Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal?' mungkin itulah yang ada dibenak Sungmin dan Donghae saat ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mereka "Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah, aku terlambat."

Baik Sungmin maupun Donghae keduanya kembali bengong dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanna hyung.. Aah hyung, tadi aku mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun hyung. Kebetulan kita sedang berkumpul, kenapa tak sekalian saja mengajaknya. Bukankah dia juga temanmu hyung? Lagipula, Kyuhyun hyung juga tinggal di gedung Apartment yang sama dengan kita." Eunhyuk yang menangkap tatapan bingung Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Silahkan duduk hyung." lanjut Eunhyuk yang kali ini mempersilahkan 'tamu'nya untuk duduk.

Karena hanya kursi disebelah Sungmin yang kosong, Kyuhyun akhirnya mendudukan diri disana.

"Kalian..? Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal? Dan sepertinya kalian sangat dekat?" Sungmin tak tahan dengan kepenasarannya. Dia saja baru mengenal Kyuhyun satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu akrab? Bahkan Eunhyuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Hyung' tanpa beban. Setau dia, Eunhyuk hanya bertemu Kyuhyun dua kali. Dan itupun belum sempat berkenalan. Eunhyuk juga tak pernah bercerita padanya.

Dan sepertinya, apa yang ada di kepala namja pecinta ikan di samping Eunhyuk sama dengan apa yang ada dikepala cantik Sungmin. Mereka berdua masih menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dengan penasaran. Sementara Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk dipandangi kedua Detective yang seperti tengah mengincar mangsa tersebut.

"Apakah aku mengganggu acara kalian?" Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekakuan tersebut angkat bicara.

"Aahh tidak Kyuhyun-ssi. Hanya saja aku belum mengetahui kalau kalian ternyata sudah saling kenal." Sungmin merasa sedikit tak enak membuat 'tamu' Eunhyuk seperti kurang nyaman.

"Kami bertemu dua hari yang lalu saat kalian sibuk mengincar gerbong narkoba hyung. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun hyung orangnya asik juga." Eunhyuk lah yang menjawab kepenasaran Sungmin dan juga Donghae.

"Kau pasti tak tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun-ssi. Eunhyuk-ah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian beralih menatap dongsaeng di hadapannya.

"Eh?"

"Dia orang penting di Hotel appa. Kau harus hormat padanya." Lanjut Sungmin sedikit tersenyum melihat kebingungan di wajah manis sang adik.

"Jinjjayo hyung?" kedua mata bulat Eunhyuk mengerjap lucu kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aah tidak juga. Sungmin-ssi terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya bekerja disana. Dan kau Eunhyuk-ah, jangan menjadi sungkan seperti itu. Bersikaplah seperti sebelumnya."

"N..Ne.. Oh iya, kalian belum berkenalan secara resmi. Hyung, dia Kim Donghae " Eunhyuk menyenggol sikut Donghae disampingnya sambil masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseo. Kim Donghae imnida."

"Akhirnya kita bisa berkenalan Donghae-ya" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae dengan panggilan akrab seperti pada Eunhyuk saat pertama bertemu. Mungkin karena Donghae memang lebih muda darinya jadi dia memperlakukannya sama dengan Eunhyuk saat itu. Tapi dengan panggilan akrab tersebut justru membuat Donghae rileks tak terlalu canggung terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Sama-sama. Mmm.."

"Hyung. Panggil saja aku hyung" potong Kyuhyun

"Ne.. Hyung."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau mau memesan sesuatu?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka bertiga akhirnya mengangkat suara.

"Aku sudah pesan tadi sebelum menuju meja ini."

Dan benar saja, tak lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka bertiga beserta pesanan Kyuhyun. Karena mereka bertiga belum lama datang ke cafe tersebut, jadi pesanan mereka dan Kyuhyun bisa diantar bersamaan.

.

"Kau tahu Sungmin-ssi? pertama kali berkenalan dengan adikmu, dia memanggilku apa?" Dengan mengulum senyum menawannya Kyuhyun menatap ketiga namja di hadapannya bergantian.

"Apa?" Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk yang siap melayangkan protes, namun mulut bergumy smilenya langsung di bungkam oleh tangan Donghae. Karena dia juga ingin tahu kekacauan apa yang telah kekasihnya perbuat.

"Dia memanggilku AHJUSSI. Aigooo… Apakah aku setua itu Hae-ya?"

Sungmin terkikik, sementara Donghae meringis karena Eunhyuk telah mendaratkan gigitannya pada tangan kekar yang menghambat mulutnya tersebut.

"Dia memang ajaib hyung" ucap Donghae sedikit meringis merasakan denyutan pada tangannya akibat terkaman sang kekasih.

"Apanya yang ajaib ikan jelek? Lagian waktu itukan aku bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Dan yang terlintas dipikiranku ya itu. 'Ahjussi'."

"Mianhamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Adikku pasti telah membuatmu kesal." Sungmin sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan sang adik ajaibnya.

"Tidak juga. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Sungmin-ssi. Justru aku menyukainya."

"Ne.. Tapi... Aku masih heran. Kau sangat lancar berbahasa korea Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya hyung bukan orang Korea asli?" Eunhyuk yang tidak mengetahui fakta tersebut kembali bertanya yang diangguki oleh Donghae disampingnya.

"Beliau dari AS Eunhyuk-ah."

"Apa kau ingat Changmin? Temanku yang tinggal bersamaku?" Sungmin mengangguk mengingat nama itu.

"Dia orang Korea asli. Aku belajar darinya. Dan juga, sebenarnya ayahku lahir di Korea. Jadi beliau juga lancar berbahasa Korea. " lanjut Kyuhyun. Dan ketiga namja dihadapannya menganggukan kepala mengerti.

.

.

"Yyaa ikan jelek! singkirkan tangamu dari pundakku. Berat tahu!" seperti biasa pasangan ajaib itu kembali akan berperang lucu.

"Chagi.. Kau tak pernah memanggilku hyung. Aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Hyung? Jangan mimpi! kau itu terlalu cengeng, lebih pantas aku panggil Saeng.."

"Mwo? Kau juga lebih cengeng dariku."

"Kata siapa? Coba tanyakan pada Sungmin hyung apakah aku cengeng? Aah dan juga, jangan kira aku tak tahu. Kemarin saat kalian berhasil menangkap gerbong narkoba, kau mengantarkan seorang gadis sexy pulang bukan?"

"Mwo? Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" Donghae menatap Sungmin, namun Sungmin menggeleng pertanda bukan dia yang memberitahukan kekasih aktifnya itu.

"Sudah kuduga! Sifat Playboymu pasti keluar Kim Donghae!"

"Aku terpaksa. Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa mengantarnya."

" Alasan!"

"Hyuuung… Bantu aku.." Donghae meminta petolongan dari Sungmin dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Namun belum juga Sungmin mengeluarkan suara, namja manis di samping Donghae telah kembali berucap dengan panas.

"Jangan bersembunyi dibelakang Sungmin hyung. Kau pasti menikmati moment itu. Atau bahkan ka—hmmptttttt…."

Bibir sexy Donghae dengan cepat membungkam mulut kekasihnya. Dia tak ingin sang kekasih melanjutkan kata-kata tak berartinya. Eunhyuk tengah cemburu saat ini. Donghae melumat bibir pasangannya dengan sedikit kasar karena Eunhyuk meronta ingin melepaskan pagutan tersebut.

Sementara Sungmin, hanya bisa menganga melihat aksi kedua Dongsaengnya itu. Wajahnya seketika memerah dan melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat aksi vulgar dihadapannya itu. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinyapun merasa panas melihat adegan sedikit dewasa tersebut. Dengan hati yang berdebar, dia melirik Sungmin disampingnya. Tepat kedua obsidian itu tertuju pada belahan bibir Shap-M semerah cherry yang terbuka dihadapannya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di dalam lift beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah sambil menenangkan debar –debar liar di jantungnya.

"Yyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" setelah pagutan bibir itu terlepas, Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae dengan wajah memerah. Dia malu, dia sangat malu pada kedua hyung di depannya. Rasanya dia ingin menggoreng ikan nemonya sekarang juga.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu. Karena kau juga pasti tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. " Donghae kemudian menatap kedua hyung dihadapan mereka. " Hyung, mianhae.."

.

Mereka kembali tertawa melihat aksi pasangan ajaib yang tak pernah akur tersebut. Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae, meskipun sering beradu mulut tapi mereka bernafas lega melihat Sungmin yang bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Sangat langka sekali bisa melihat Sungmin tertawa sebahagia saat ini. Keduanya -EunHae- tersenyum bahagia. 'Apakah karena kehadiran Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin kembali ceria? ' pikir keduanya.

.

.

Begitupun dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri disebrang jalan menatap keempat namja yang tertawa bahagia di dalam cafe tersebut. Hatinya senang bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya kembali ceria. Namun sebagian hatinya sangat miris melihat kenyataan tersebut.

" Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa sebahagia itu saat bersamaku Min?" lirih Jungmo sarat akan kepedihan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.00 kst saat gadget hitam milik Sungmin bergetar tak sabaran diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yeobseo.." ucapnya serak.

"Sungmin-ah.." bisik suara disebrang hampir tak terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Nuguseo?"

"Sungmin-ah.. ini saya Kang Gilroo"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening mengingat nama yang begitu familiar, Kedua foxy bening itu membulat sempurna kala mengingat nama itu. "Kang ahjussi?"

Dengan sekali sentak, Sungmin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kini terduduk gusar di atas tempat tidur. Dia ingat betul nama itu. Nama seseorang yang selama ini dia cari. Kang Gilroo. Sekretaris Cho Hangeng yang menghilang di hari kematian atasannya tersebut.

"Ahjussi, benarkah ini kau? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Sekarang Kau dimana ahjussi?" berondong Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Sungmin-ah. Jeongmal mianhae baru sekarang aku menghubungimu." Sungmin diam menunggu

"Sungmin-ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai Guixian. Bisakah sekarang juga kita bertemu?" dengan mata yang kembali membelalak sempurna, Sungmin melirik jam wekker di atas meja nakas sebelum menjawab "Baik ahjussi. Kau dimana?"

"Datanglah ke Daegu sekarang. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku akan kirim alamatnya."

"Baiklah ahjussi. sekarang juga aku kesana. Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku. Ne?"

Sungmin memutus line telepon. Tanpa mengganti pakaian tidurnya, Sungmin buru-buru mengambil mantel bulu yang tergantung tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Tak lupa dia membawa tas punggung yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dia akan pergi. 'Kang ahjussi pasti mengetahui sesuatu' yakin hatinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain….

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana Changmin-ah?" Kyuhyun melirik sahabatnya yang tengah fokus melihat jalanan malam yang sudah sangat sepi. "ini sudah sangat malam." lanjutnya.

"Kita akan ke Daegu Kyu. Gilroo samchoon ingin bertemu denganku." ucap Changmin tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan malam tersebut.

"Pamanmu? ada apa dia meminta bertemu denganmu malam-malam begini?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya Kyuhyun-ah. Sepertinya tak banyak waktu tersisia."

Meskipun masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Changmin katakan, namun Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam dan menemani perjalanan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

Mercy hitam Kyuhyun yang dikemudikan oleh Changmin melaju lancar menuju tempat tujuan. Karena itu sudah tengah malam, jadi jalanan tidak terlalu padat dan memudahkan mereka sampai ditempat yang dituju.

"Kau yakin tempatnya disini?" Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya kedepan melihat bangunan-bangunan yang dilalui mereka dari kaca mobil depannya. "Ini sangat sepi." lanjutnya.

"Menurut alamat yang appa kirimkan sih, benar." Changmin memelankan laju mobilnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun meneliti tempat tersebut yang memang sangat sepi.

Setelah Changmin menghentikan mobilnya, mereka melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki untuk mencari tempat yang mereka ingin tuju.

"Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun menyalakan gadget hitamnya agar memberi mereka sedikit penarangan.

"Kyu, kau lihat disana ada sedikit cahaya? Mungkinkah…?"

Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah rumah di ujung jalan yang mereka yakini pasti rumah tersebut sudah tak berpenghuni.

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu rumah tersebut. Tak dikunci. Dan terdapat sebuah lilin disana.

.

Namun, Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepan, menghentikan langkahnya. Kakinya sedikit bergetar, Changmin yang penasaran akhirnya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan diapun sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang mereka lihat saat ini susah untuk di ucapkan dengan kata-kata. Keduanya tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Hati mereka terlalu panas melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka saat ini. Di sana. Di hadapan mereka, sesosok tubuh namja paruh baya yang tergolek tak bernyawa dengan darah yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya serta beberapa jejak tusukan di sekitar jantung dan paru-parunya. Sangat mengenaskan.

"AHJUSSIIIIII….! ANDWEEEE! JANGAN BERGERAK! ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN!"

Kyuhyun maupun Changmin sontak kaget mendengar pekikan beserta peringatan tersebut. Kyuhyun perlahan membalikan badan untuk menghadap pada asal suara tersebut. Matanya makin membelalak lebar kala mendapati ujung pistol yang sudah tertodong kearahnya. Namun bukan karena pistol itu yang membuat dirinya benar-benar terkejut, melainkan orang yang memegang pistol tersebut yang membuat persendian kakinya melemas seketika.

"Sungmin-ssi…"

* * *

.

.

.

_T.B.C_

.

.

.

* * *

Yaaaa Chapter 4 hadir…

Di chapter ini tak ada flashback ya pemirsah.. #Senyum#

**WARNING!**

**Jeongmal... Jeongmal... Jeongmal...Jeongmal mianhae pemirsaaaaahhh.. **

**Untuk sementara waktu sayyah akan Hiatus dulu. #WHATTT?#**

******Tapi tenang saja, sayyah gx bakalan hiatus lama-lama ko. Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 minggu. Setelah itu sayyah akan kembali lagi ngerecokin FFN.. Janji!**

**Karena sekarang ini sayyah sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas yang makin menumpuk dan persiapan menghadapi UTS, kemudian di sambung UTS. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa sayyah harus meninggalkan dulu dunia ff dan fokus pada UTS. ^^**

**So, sebelum sayyah kembali, ayo Review sebanya-banyaknya. Biar sayyah semakin bersemangat saat Comeback nanti. #Jiaaaaahhhh….**

*Di ff ini,marga Donghae sayyah ngikutin babehnya, Yesung ya. jadi Kim Donghae.. ^^

*Buat yang sudah Review di Chapter kemarin, Jeongmal gomawooooooooo…. #KissHugSatu2

Jangan lupa review lagi di Chapter ini yaaa… ^^

*Mian For Typo. Karena sayyah Miss Typo. Kkk,,,

**Akhir kata**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaa….. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai Bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin137 _**


End file.
